Once I Was
by RivLee
Summary: Series of oneshots in the Legend, Lore, and Lullabies arc. The stories of the young elves of Imladris when they were younger and before Lullaby of Love began. AU, Het, OCs.
1. Hiding Places

**Disclaimer: It all belongs to Tolkien and co.**

Story One:

**_Hiding Places_**

**_Imladris, Autumnal TA 150_**

"Elladan! Elrohir! Morwen! Where are you?"

Glorfindel walked out of his in-house study, one he rarely spent time in, when he heard Manberuon's agitated voice.

"Have you lost them again?" Glorfindel asked her.

"You cannot lose that which does not want to be found!" The angered elf said.

"Manberuon, they are only elflings."

"Only elflings, only elflings you say? Well, then, great Lord Glorfindel, you find them." Manberuon said and stormed off in a small rage.

Glorfindel listened very closely as he heard the beloved sound of elfling laughter. He followed the sounds to one of the storage closets, pulling it open to see the delighted identical smiles of the twins sons of Elrond.

"Elladan, Elrohir, it is not nice to torment your tutor."

Elrohir smiled, "We only torment Manberuon."

Elladan nodded, "We'd never do such a thing to Erestor."

"And why are you tormenting Manberuon?" Glorfindel asked.

"She told us a story." Elladan said.

"In spirit of Autumn Festival." Elrohir said.

Elladan nodded, "She told us of scary things."

"I wasn't scared." Elrohir proudly stated.

"Nor was I." Elladan said, equally proud.

"Morwen was though." Elrohir said.

Elladan looked at his twin then back towards Glorfindel, "Morwen had a nightmare."

"And Morwen didn't want to go to lessons with Manberuon because she scared us." Elrohir explained.

Glorfindel looked at the twins, trying to discern the truth, "Morwen?"

"That's what I said. But Manberuon said Morwen had to come." Elrohir said.

"And that Morwen shouldn't fear figments." Elladan said.

"So she told us another story today." Elrohir continued.

"And Morwen slipped out when her back was turned." Elladan said, very softly.

"Manberuon told us to help her look for Morwen." Elrohir said.

"But we decided to hide instead." Elladan explained.

"She deserved it." Elrohir said.

Glorfindel smiled at the special way the twins had of talking, one always had to be very alert to follow their conversations.

"Well, very good boys. However," Glorfindel gave them a stern look, "it is not proper behavior to run off without telling anyone."

"Erestor knows where we are." Elladan protested.

"He told us to hide here, since it doesn't have a lock." Elrohir said.

"And we can't lock ourselves in." Elladan gestured to the door.

Elrohir nodded as he played with the door handle, "He said Manberuon deserved to be scared."

"For what she did to Morwen." Elladan elaborated.

Glorfindel tried not to smile, "Of course he said that." He pulled the twins close to himself and picked their protesting bodies up.

"Where are we going?" Elladan asked, making himself comfortable as he was carried along.

"It is storming badly today and since Manberuon is obviously otherwise occupied, you can practice your music with Lindir in the Hall of Fire." Glorfindel told him.

"Glorfindel!" both elflings protested.

"Now, now, embrace the education you are being provided with. One day you may be very thankful for the music lessons."

Lindir spotted Glorfindel, the twin bearer, as he walked into the Hall of Fire, not even bothering to hide his laugh.

"I see you found two of the missing three." Lindir said.

"The third is not missing, she is with Erestor." Glorfindel told him.

"Of course she is, now." Lindir said as he put down his music sheets.

"Now?" Glorfindel asked.

Lindir shrugged, "She went to your study earlier, probably wanting to touch your desk."

Glorfindel cringed at that, another reason to dislike his in-house study, it kept him away from where he was truly needed.

"Was she distressed?" Glorfindel asked as he placed the twins down, each running over to the shelves that held the practice instruments.

Lindir shook his head, "More contemplative. She was not shaking in terror, she was more…. disturbed. I watched her come back through the wing though, walking with that stuffed cat of hers. She was thinking more than anything else Glorfindel."

"Or she wanted you to think she was only thinking. She is a crafty one."

"She is an elfling." Lindir said.

"Of course she is." Glorfindel cocked his head towards the twins, "Watch them?"

"Of course."

* * *

Glorfindel walked into Erestor's study smiling at his good friend, he gestured to the desk Erestor was sitting at, "Do you have an elfling under there?"

"No." Erestor said as he continued to read his book.

Glorfindel crouched down and looked at the crack between the desk and the carpet, seeing Morwen's familiar dark hair and a foot of her stuffed cat.

"Funny, it seems to me you have an elfling under there." Glorfindel said as he rose up.

"I do not have an elfling. I have a Morwen." Erestor said.

"There is a difference?" Glorfindel asked.

"A big one." Erestor said as he pushed his chair back and gently crouched down, "Come on, little one, we have been found."

"Do I have to?" Morwen asked.

"It is only Glorfindel, I am sure he will not tell your secret." Erestor assured her.

Glorfindel stood back as he watched Erestor reappear. He did, indeed, have a Morwen. A Morwen who was currently clinging to his side, his robe clutched in one hand and her stuffed cat in the other. There was dust on her face and her braids were loosening but Glorfindel was only concerned about the tenseness in her body. She was still scared.

"Morwen," Glorfindel spoke softly, "what story did Manberuon tell?"

Morwen shook her head as she burrowed deeper into Erestor's side. Erestor gently rubbed her back.

"It wasn't a single story so much as Manberuon was telling them of every evil misdeed an elf has ever done. Apparently trying to impress upon them the need for good behavior. Horrid teaching method. I certainly never had to do such a thing to keep them occupied."

"You have been tutoring for much longer." Glorfindel said.

"Ten years, at most. And I have never given an elfling nightmares." Erestor said.

"No," Glorfindel laughed, "You wait until they are grown." Glorfindel walked to stand beside them, pressing a comforting hand onto Morwen's head. "What did she dream of?"

"I do not remember." Morwen said, joining the conversation.

"Oh, now you wish to talk?" Glorfindel teased.

"She knew I had a nightmare and today she went back to telling those stories, of elves killing each other and stealing things. Of elves burning in fires and being exiled. She said if we weren't good that would happen to us and that the spirits of all those evil elves would come for us."

"She was lying, Morwen." Glorfindel explained, biting back his anger so as not to scare her.

"How do you know?" Morwen asked.

"I know." Glorfindel said, "Some elves have done terrible things, but their spirits will not come to haunt you." Glorfindel gently pried her from Erestor's grasp, "And I should know. You see, once I was.."

"Not another one of your stories." Morwen said.

Glorfindel looked down at her, "Morwen, some travel far and wide to hear my stories."

"Why? They can just read them or hear them from others. Your deeds are not that amazing."

Glorfindel stared at her, "I was re-born."

"Aren't all dead elves supposed to be re-born?" Morwen asked.

"That is…."Glorfindel glared at a laughing Erestor, "Morwen, let me take you down to the twins. They are having their music lessons. You can practice the harp."

Morwen's eyes widened, "No, no, I promise. I will listen to your tales, eagerly even, just do not…."

Glorfindel shook his head, "Oh no, I am sorry, your chance has passed. Consider this a lesson in courtesy to your elders."

"Do I have to?" Morwen asked.

"Yes, you do." Glorfindel said as he started to carry Morwen out of the room, putting her down as she started to squirm.

"Wait." Morwen said as she ran back to Erestor, hugging his leg briefly, "Thank you."

Erestor patted her head, "It was my pleasure, now, go with Glorfindel."

Morwen nodded and ran past Glorfindel, making her way down to the Hall of Fire.

"Do not run." Glorfindel yelled after her.

Glorfindel looked back at Erestor, "Did she tell you more about…"

"Yes, come back and speak with me. Just make sure she makes it down to the Hall of Fire. And try to find Manberuon."

Erestor turned back to his book, resuming his seat.

* * *

"Elrond found her and after calming her asked what the dreams were about. She could only tell him she remembered the smell of wood burning." Erestor said.

Glorfindel watched as the three elflings ran around the gardens, under the watchful eye of Celebrian.

"Do you think it is possible that…" Glorfindel started.

Erestor shrugged, "Possible but unlikely. If she is who we all believe she is meant to be, then, it is possible. But they would not pass such knowledge to her now, not when she is so young."

"Have you spoken with Manberuon?" Glorfindel asked.

Erestor nodded, "I was not the only one. Lord Elrond had a few choice words about how such things were not just inappropriate for Morwen but the twins as well."

"Morwen may be younger than them, but there is little difference when it comes to this matter. Nor does she seem inclined to learning about the art of war, not like the twins." Glorfindel said.

"She likes to hear of the history but still, she is not yet ready for the complete truth." Erestor said.

Glorfindel smiled, "The twins are not either, despite their airs of courage."

"No," Erestor laughed, "they are not. And neither are we, the twins could get ideas from such things."

Erestor clasped a hand on Glorfindel's shoulder, "Let us go down there, it looks like they are having a good deal of fun."

"Early start to the Autumn Festival?"

"Do not pretend a big pile of fallen leaves does not entice you to mischief."

"I never would deny such a thing." Glorfindel said.

Glorfindel walked with Erestor down to the gardens. As they came out they noticed it was very quiet.

"Where did they go?" Erestor asked.

Celebrian's eyes moved upwards to a tree, a laughing tree at that, one of the few that still had its leaves.

Glorfindel walked over, "Oh, where could they be?" He laughed as Elladan came sliding off a branch into Glorfindel's arms.

"You slipped again." He told the elfling.

"I am getting better." Elladan said.

"I am far better than he is." Elrohir said as he made his way down, stopping as his hair got caught in a tree branch.

"Well, where is the third of your party?" Erestor asked.

Morwen walked around from the other side of the tree, "I did not see the need to climb."

Erestor walked over to her, dusting leaves off of her clothes, "And why should you? We would not have thought to look on the other side of the tree."

Elladan wiggled himself out of Glorfindel's arms, "She was planning on that." Elladan walked over to Morwen, grabbing her hand and pulling her off towards the piles of leaves, Elrohir running after them.

Celebrian smiled, "I love seeing children around this time of year. I remember all the fun I had running through the woods with the falling leaves all around."

Erestor nodded, "Yes, I remember, though we were near the coast."

Glorfindel smiled, "I suppose I have to pick a childhood."

"Though both were in Aman." Erestor muttered.

"Quite different." Glorfindel said, "Though I do love the smell of Autumn."

"And all the laughter of the elflings" Elrond said as he walked up to the group, laughing as Elrohir and Morwen buried Elladan in leaves. "They are all doing better today."

"Yes, after all those nightmares of the past night." Celebrian said.

"Not just Morwen?" Erestor asked.

"Hardly, all three of them. Celebrian took on the twins, I took on our little Morwen." Elrond said.

Erestor and Glorfindel both laughed watching the three younger elves enjoy the day, their fear replaced by happiness and they were free and out in the open rather than hiding in confined spaces, and all was just as it should be.

* * *

End, Story One. 


	2. Names

**Disclaimer: It all belongs to Tolkien and company. **

**Once I Was**

Story Two:

**_Names_**

**_Imladris, TA 147_**

The House of Elrond, Last Homely House of the West, a sanctuary for weary souls was a peaceful place in a river valley.

More often than not.

Certainly much more peaceful before the birth of Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian's twin sons.

Though their presence brought a hope of new life to the Valley and once they had grown, the screaming would stop.

As everyone had hoped the screaming did stop, it was replaced by laughter and yelling, and the crashing of tables and chairs and other objects not nailed down.

The twins, and their foster sister the foundling Morwen, were often very quiet children. It was only on rare nights when they became, as Lindir so lovingly put it, agents of the Dark Lord.

"I told you not to let them have that last sugar flower." Erestor muttered as he watched the twins run around their nursery, attacking each other with their toy swords.

"I thought they would turn out similar to Morwen, one sugar flower too many and she's asleep." Glorfindel said as he watched the twins knock over another basket of clothing.

"You have tried this trick with them for far too often, they have grown immune." Erestor said. He shifted the sleeping Morwen in his arms. "I am going to take her to a safer room. I do not wish to imagine what the twins could do to her while they are in this state."

"Anything would be unintentional. They would never purposely hurt her." Glorfindel said.

"Of course not, but little elflings often do not wish to be woken by having a mountain of clothes falling on top of them." Erestor said.

Glorfindel snickered, remembering Morwen's fit from last week, "But they look so adorable when they do."

Erestor smiled, "Indeed. Did you hear how she dressed them down? I told you she will make a perfect little councilor."

"She is merely fifteen, Erestor, give her some time to decide."

At the sound of another crash Glorfindel turned back to the twins, seeing that a table had bowed down to their force. "I should stop them."

"Yes, before they take on the rest of the house." Erestor cradled Morwen close, "I shall be in my office, if you need me."

Glorfindel watched them go, smiling at the picture they made, as Erestor's long dark hair moved to cover the small body of Morwen, her own dark hair blending in perfectly with his own.

Glorfindel looked out over all the destruction the twins had wrought and laughed as he shook his head. Times like these, the battlefields were preferable to the twins, orcs and all.

* * *

"Captain, you have a letter from Greenwood the Great." 

Glorfindel looked up from his work at the voice of his messenger.

"Thank you, Thandrog." Glorfindel reached a hand out to accept the message. "You may go."

The eager young elf nodded and ran off, hair flying behind him. Glorfindel watched him go, a smile on his face. Thandrog's parents had sent him to Elrond's house to train in the guard, not realizing the eighty year old Thandrog was still too young to join the forces by Elrond's decree. He was doing good work as a messenger and, oddly, as a healer of animals. Elrond, whether he liked to admit it or not, was delighting in teaching Thalion healing techniques to see how they would heal an animal.

He opened the letter, noting the seal of Thranduil on the back, wondering what it could possibly be this time. Thranduil and Glorfindel had much mutual respect for each other and were tied, as most elves of a certain standing were, through marriage as family. Thranduil had taken to writing out his complaints against his wife and children to Glorfindel, often teasingly (or at least so Glorfindel hoped) stating it was the blood of Glorfindel's kin that ran through his children's veins to make them so unruly.

This letter, however, was not filled with complaint or rant but merely inquiry. An invitation had been extended to Glorfindel to spend a brief year in Greenwood the Great to teach the youngest son of Thranduil and to prepare his tutors for the eventual teaching of said child in the craft of battle. It seemed sadly humorous that Thranduil, just as Glorfindel, refused to believe the peace they currently lived in could last forever. Glorfindel sat back for a moment, wondering how he should reply. He knew there was little chance Elrond would forbid him to go. Elrond had, in fact, been encouraging Glorfindel for years to visit his cousin in Thranduil's realm, had claimed the absence of traditional duty would be good for him.

Glorfindel pressed a palm to his forehead, yes, it would perhaps be a good leave. Perhaps he would even experience a week without the ever present dreams.

Staring at the letter in his other hand Glorfindel sighed and decided to make use of the chief councilor of Imladris.

* * *

To say the elflings had not taken the news of his impending leave well was, indeed, a fine understatement. Elrohir and Elladan had stared at him in childish shock before sitting back and pouting and glaring at him, little arms crossed over small puffed-out chests. While their glares were nowhere near as powerful as their father's, the fact they came on such innocent faces added to Glorfindel's own, and legendary, self-imposed guilt. Glorfindel had later gone to their room, intending to speak with them and tell them their nighttime story, as always, but had been refused admittance to their room. Celebrian had given him an apologetic look as she cradled two cranky and crying elflings, both upset that their friend was soon to leave. 

At least the twins had made their displeasure at him verbal, letting him know in their enraged young voices how mean it was of Glorfindel to leave them now.

Morwen, however, had looked at him as if he had reached a hand out and slapped her. Upon hearing the news she had immediately pulled herself from Glorfindel's side, where she often sat at meals and gone over to Erestor, crawling up into his lap and refusing to turn her head to look at Glorfindel. That behavior had been steady, her refusal to look at him, much less speak to him, had hurt more than Glorfindel cared to admit.

Honestly, if elflings could reduce him to this he did not know why the various dark lords had never applied this particular power over Glorfindel to defeat him, for Glorfindel would have simply surrendered in the face of such accusation.

Erestor, of course, had found the whole thing quite humorous and had taken to random bursts of laughter, much to the grudgingly amused mind of Glorfindel. Faeleth, one of the ladies of the court, had inquired if Glorfindel had plied Erestor with some sort of drug for it was not common for Erestor to act in such a way.

"They have never been conscious of you going away, at least not for as long as a whole year. They are elflings, a single year still matters to them." Erestor told Glorfindel, attempting to explain the situation between his fits of giggles.

Glorfindel nodded, "The twins I understand, but Morwen………"

"You are her family and she was abandoned by her own. I believe part of the fear is rooted in the memory of that, whether or not she knows of it." Erestor gave Glorfindel a comforting pat on the shoulder, "The tears will soon dry and they will forgive you this, just remember to bring them back little surprises from Greenwood the Great."

Glorfindel nodded, "I suppose I can bring back some elfling bows for the twins, Thranduil's people make those quite well. Perhaps I can find a traditional Greenwood dress for Morwen…..what?" Glorfindel asked as he saw Erestor's look.

"If you bring Morwen back a dress she will dislike you even more than she does at this moment. Go for a book, Glorfindel, or a quill of some kind."

"That is not very exciting." Glorfindel muttered.

"Not to you." Erestor laughed as he left Glorfindel to his thoughts.

A year was nothing to an elf, but even when it came to elflings, whose minds grew much quicker than their bodies, a year could mean a good deal of change and Glorfindel would miss it. Elrond was correct though, Glorfindel did need some time away from Imladris, if only to relax somewhere where he did not have to constantly play a role, as he did here, be it captain or tutor or wise friend, or child minder.

This year would not be easy for the elflings, but it would hardly be easy for Glorfindel.

* * *

The day had come for Glorfindel to take his leave. He stood beside his horse, saying his goodbyes to those who had become his family. Coming to the twins Glorfindel crouched down, "You will be well behaved while I am gone." Glorfindel ordered with a smile on his face. 

The twins nodded, their eyes downcast.

"Elladan, Elrohir, look at Glorfindel when he speaks to you." Celebrian softly ordered.

The twins did as their mother bid, both raising sad eyes to Glorfindel's face.

"I will be back sooner than you realize." Glorfindel assured them. "And I will have much to teach you when I come back." Glorfindel stated, desperately appealing to their eager minds, so ready to learn.

"Will you teach us how to throw knives when you return?" Elladan asked.

Glorfindel looked up at Celebrian and seeing her nod of consent said, "I will. I will even procure…"

"Pro what?" Elrohir asked.

Glorfindel smiled, remembering as intelligent as the twins were, procure was not a common word in their language, "Procure, collect, purchase." Glorfindel explained.

"Oh, pick up." Elladan said.

Glorfindel nodded, "Yes, I will procure training knives from Greenwood the Great, for they do have some of the best."

"For Morwen as well?" Elladan asked, always assuring Morwen had an equal share in their fun.

"Of course Morwen as well." Glorfindel said.

Celebrian looked at him and said, "Are you certain you want to…"

"She will be fine, Celebrian." Elrond assured his wife, "if she can wield a needle, she can also wield a practice knife."

Celebrian gave her husband a dry look, "She cannot wield a needle, at least not without pricking her fingers."

"So she is not a seamstress, there is still hope." Glorfindel said as he stood and looked over the gathered, "Where is Morwen?"

"The library." Elladan said as he started to pull his brother in the direction of the mock battle he and his brother had been playing at before Glorfindel had come out of the stables. Erestor had been overseeing the terrible battle of the greens taking on the yellows.

"Of course she is." Glorfindel muttered as he placed his pack next to his horse. He patted her mane, "I will return shortly." Glorfindel made his way back inside the house, ignoring the undignified snickers of the Lord of Imladris and his words on now deeply Glorfindel was under Morwen's thumb.

"Morwen?" Glorfindel asked as he came into the library. She had finally allowed herself to speak with him after Erestor had talked with her, though Glorfindel could not help but think she was still plotting some way to get her revenge on him.

"Over here." her muffled voice answered from one of the book shelves.

Glorfindel found her curled up on the floor in the section devoted to lore, a tome half her size resting in her lap.

"Why are you on the floor?" Glorfindel asked, knowing Celebrian would be having a fit if she saw such a thing.

"It is too heavy to carry to the tables." Morwen answered.

Glorfindel tried not to laugh at her words. He gave Morwen a mock chastising look, "You did not come to wish me farewell."

Morwen snapped to attention, trying to see the windows around the bookshelves.

"Oh, I am sorry Glorfindel, I did not notice the time."

Glorfindel smiled as he knelt down to help Morwen place the book back on the shelf. "It often happens when one is reading." he assured her as he slid the book in place, though he stopped at the title he read on the spine.

"Morwen, why were you reading about tales of the First Age?" Glorfindel asked as he felt his blood start to run cold.

Morwen shrugged, clearly unaware of the state of her elder, "I was simply interested in my namesake. I always hear people say they wish I do not have such a fate and I wanted to know why."

"And what did you find?" Glorfindel asked.

Morwen said, "It was a sad tale, as most are. Few tales are truly happy, people tend to remember grief over joy. She had a sad life, but she died after again seeing the face of the man she loved and she was laid to rest next to her child, few received such a luxury in that time. Granted, having her husband and family cursed is certainly not a thing to be envious of to say the least."

At her words Glorfindel smiled, "You have been spending far too much time with Erestor." He continued, "Her husband was dear to us in Gondolin, even if he inadvertently revealed our location to Morgoth. None of them deserved the fate they received, I believe that is why people say such a thing about you and your namesake."

"Did you ever meet her?" Morwen asked.

"No, but I did see her often from afar, despite the curse placed on her, she was indeed stunning and formidable. Despite what others say, it is an honor to bear such a name." Glorfindel's eyes wandered to the windows, "Now the time is passing and I must go. If you desire it, I will speak with you of this in greater detail upon my return."

Morwen nodded, giving Glorfindel a brief hug, "Do not forget us." she ordered.

"I never could. No one could erase from my mind the memory of my own elf-knight, elf-man, and dark lady." Glorfindel picked her up, cradling her to his side, "Now, let us go so that I may have a proper farewell, it is tradition you know."

Glorfindel would spend a year in Greenwood the Great, reveling in the time among old friends and his family, his soul daughter and many others. He tried to teach Thranduil's youngest but had felt the young elf was not meant for battle but his companion, a silver haired elf whose name had left Glorfindel's mind had shown quite a bit if potential. Thranduil already had him working in the barracks. Upon his return to Imladris he found little changed though it appeared Elrohir had developed a slight interest in his father's art of healing and there was a new painter in Imladris, a cheery elf by the name of Crabanon. He found Elladan out with his father in the stables and Erestor in his office, Celebrian and her ladies discussing a new birth among the circle, a newborn she-elf by the name of Aerlinn. Lindir was preparing the minstrels for the spring festival and Morwen, as always, had been found in one of the chairs of the library, reading an elfling's version of the law and customs of the elves.

Still for Glorfindel, it was good to be home again.

* * *

End, Story Two. 


	3. Algor

**Disclaimer: It all Belongs to Tolkien and Company. **

_**Once I Was**_

**Story Three:**

**_Algor_**

**_Imladris, TA 145_**

"Go, go, go, go, and go." Lindir said as he pushed Elrond and Celebrian to the stables, nodding at the stable master to let out their horses.

"Lindir, we cannot simply leave our young children to go off for the day." Elrond protested.

"Yes, you can, and you will. Erestor and Glorfindel are watching them. Erestor and Glorfindel, the most trusted elves in Imladris." Lindir stated as he helped lay the packs around the horses.

"Lindir," Celebrian interrupted, "there is snow and ice throughout the realm how do you intend for us to head down into the village?"

"Very carefully." Lindir answered. "You promised Faeleth you would lead the marriage ceremony for her friend and that you would be the honored guests. You will be gone a night at most, now go!"

Celebrian leaned into Elrond's side, "I thought minstrels were merry."

"It seems they can also be miserable." Elrond said.

"I heard that." Lindir exclaimed as he watched them ride off. Turning to Balanauth he gave the signal and let it be known the Lord and Lady were leaving the stables.

Balanauth nodded and sent his own signal to the guardians throughout the realm, silently watching as they rode into the village, making certain none would attack them.

Lindir turned back to the house, wincing as he heard the sounds of the twins giggling and Glorfindel trying not to curse.

It was going to be a long afternoon but Elrond and Celebrian needed this time away from their children, if it was only for an afternoon.

* * *

Erestor sat in the library, humming a tune of old as he turned the pages of his book. Morwen sat next to him, imitating his movements, though she was humming a tune Glorfindel often sang to her and was turning the pages of a book Erestor had written for the children, a watered down version of the legends. Glorfindel and Erestor had made a deal over who would watch what. Glorfindel had taken the twins, obviously believing that watching two small boys would be an easy feat as opposed to watching a young girl who was rarely, if ever, impressed by Glorfindel's tales. 

Erestor snickered to himself, Glorfindel clearly had no idea just what the twins could do. They were barely fifteen but Erestor had already seen the blooming mischievous minds. There was a certain twinkle in their eye, a certain wickedness to their smiles, a certain air of roguishness around them.

Erestor, on the other hand, had to watch Morwen, which clearly meant keeping an eye on her while going about his own business. While Morwen clearly had the taste for mischief she already seemed much more devious about it all, no mere prank would settle her. No, she was one for revenge.

And Erestor clearly delighted in that fact.

A mere thirteen-year-old elfling, Morwen already showed signs of a sharp wit and an irreverent sense of humor. Erestor would be lying if he said he did not look forward to her coming into her majority, if only to see her truly give many an elf a piece of her intelligent mind.

Yes, Erestor supposed he should feel bad for Glorfindel. The same Glorfindel who was attempting to subdue his own cursing a mere ten minutes after the departure of the Lord and Lady. The same Glorfindel whose level of noise was earning a harsh glare from the small she-elf on Erestor's side. The same Glorfindel who was currently calling for help.

Erestor put down his book, "Do you think we should offer some aid?" he asked Morwen.

Morwen looked up, "I think we should simply gag him to stop all the noise. Does he not know some of us are trying to read?"

Erestor turned his head to the side, biting his lip to keep the laughter within.

"It would be the kind thing to do, to help Glorfindel. He would help us in such a situation." Erestor told her, trying to impress the need to help others into the child.

Morwen seemed to ponder the question for a moment before closing her book with a sigh and trying to make her way off of the chair, not yet tall enough for her legs to reach the floor. Shaking his head in amusement, Erestor picked her up, ignoring her squawk of protest and made his way to the nursery.

What he found on the other side of the door made him very thankful both that he was not Glorfindel and that he was not the elf in charge of cleaning the walls.

* * *

Glorfindel was a hale and hearty warrior, both of old and new. He had lived and died in the First Age. Had been reborn in the Second and now had seen the dawn of the Third. He had experienced moments of great joy and great loss, moments of triumph and exultation and moments of all consuming terror. Never, in all of those many years, had he ever experienced anything like the twins. 

The twins currently not under the watchful and controlling eyes of their parents.

The twins currently not under the heavy glare and dark gaze of Erestor.

The twins currently dousing Glorfindel in every color of paint and chalk and dyes for children Celebrian had seen fit to provide her very young sons with. Celebrian wanted her sons to appreciate art, somehow, Glorfindel did not think this is what she had in mind. The pristine marble walls were now some shade of a curious dinner food, the bedding was more ruined than useable, the twins had stained their clothes and themselves in a color that could only be described as murky and Glorfindel did not even wish to know what his former golden braids looked like.

He was silently cursing the twins and the nature deity who saw fit to cover the land in ice and snow, essentially ruining Glorfindel's plans of taking the twins outside and letting them run around until they were tired enough to sleep.

Glorfindel did the only thing an elf could do in his situation, he bellowed for Erestor.

And waited.

And waited.

And…oh, there he was.

Erestor entered the room, his hair and his robes in pristine condition, not even a speckle of dust daring to settle on his shoulders. Erestor's arm held an equally pristine elfling, though said elfling was wide-eyed as she took in the room.

"Glorfindel, what did you do?" Morwen asked.

"Yes," Erestor said, "what did you do?"

Glorfindel stood up to his full height, trying to intimidate the mocking looks off of the dark haired elves' faces and failing miserably.

"I have done nothing." Glorfindel stated. "It was all, them." Glorfindel pointed at the twins, currently hid in a fort of their own making.

"Elladan, Elrohir," Erestor called, "please come out from your hiding spot and let us see you."

The twins simply giggled in response.

Erestor smirked, as he clutched his secret weapon closer, "Do you not wish to see Morwen?" he asked, his tone far too innocent.

Glorfindel smiled, there was no way on Arda Elladan would let Morwen be ignored. The eldest twin scrambled out of the fort and after tripping over his own feet, much to Erestor's amusement and Glorfindel's own pain, he walked over to Erestor.

Glorfindel wondered what power the Chief Councilor had over the twins to make them stop before him, refusing to touch his fine robes with their, more often than not, sticky hands. Elladan smiled at Morwen, "Why are you up there?"

Morwen gave her dear friend a bored look, "I do not wish to be down there."

"Why not?" Elrohir asked as he came out of the fort, not wishing to be left out of the fun.

"Have you looked at yourselves?" Morwen asked as she moved higher up on Erestor's side, clearly not wishing to go near the twins at this moment.

The twins looked at each other, both shrugging and then turned to Glorfindel, "Glorfindel, we need a bath." they said.

Glorfindel sighed, "Do we not all?" He turned to Erestor, "Can I anticipate your assistance on this matter?"

"Valar, no." Erestor laughed, "You picked the twins, you get to wash them and watch them. Morwen and I will be in the library."

Morwen waved to them all as Erestor turned to leave, closing the door behind him.

Glorfindel looked down at the innocent looking faces of the twins.

"I know this mischievousness has to be from your mother's line because your grandfather was never like this." Glorfindel muttered as he took each twin in hand and made his way to the family bathing chamber. Hopefully they could make off before being seen.

Glorfindel opened the door, finding himself face-to-face with Lindir. Lindir pushed the door opened wider as he took into account the twins and Glorfindel. His look upon seeing the nursery was quite amusing, though Glorfindel did not think elven eyes were supposed to do such a thing.

Lindir sighed, "I'll tell Balanauth to alert the troops that cleaning duty is the chore for the day."

"Thank you, Lindir." Glorfindel said.

Lindir smiled, "Well, it would not do to have you killed again."

* * *

Erestor had gone back to his book and was settling down for the next chapter when he heard Glorfindel shout out, "Elladan, come back here!" 

Erestor sighed as he heard the distinct sound of elfling patter going by the library. He picked Morwen up again, not even noticing when she simply took her book with them and opened the door of the library…..

…..just in time to see a naked Elrohir fly past, giggling as he followed his brother. Glorfindel came running around the corner, sliding into the wall before continue his pursuit of the very naked twins who were headed to the balcony. Glorfindel took little notice of Erestor and Morwen as he attempted to run after said twins, dripping with bath water the entire way.

Erestor stepped out of the library in order to offer a word of advice, since the balcony was quite slippery and covered in ice, when the next few moments happened far too quickly to prevent, even with elven instincts.

Elrohir slammed into Elladan at the threshold of the balcony sending both twins sliding along the path of hardened ice and through the marble columns of the balcony's railing. Erestor watched in ever increasing horror as the twins went gliding into the tree with a large thwack.

Erestor sighed, they may be bruised but at least they would be fi….

Erestor did not realize tree trunks could be so slippery, he cautiously made his way to the balcony as Glorfindel nearly flew off it in his haste to reach the twins.

The twins who were currently hitting every other branch before finally landing in a heap of snow at the base of the tree.

Erestor peered down cautiously as Glorfindel nimbly made his way down to the twins.

"Are they dead?" Morwen asked from Erestor's side.

"Morwen!" Erestor chastised.

"They're not dead!" Glorfindel yelled up.

Erestor watched as Glorfindel pulled both scratched and bruised twins from the snow pile, dusting them off.

"Are you two well?" Erestor asked.

Elladan looked at his twin. Elrohir looked up. They both nodded then said, "That was so much fun!"

"Can we do it again?" Elrohir asked.

"No!" Erestor and Glorfindel yelled.

* * *

Elrond and Celebrian returned from the wedding in the village. 

"See, the house is stills standing." Celebrian said to her husband.

Elrond nodded as he heard the laughing of his sons, "And the children are still alive and we…."

Elrond stopped as a snowball landed in the center of his face.

"Elrond!" Erestor exclaimed. "I am so sorry, you quickly rode into the field of battle."

"The field of what?" Elrond asked as he wiped the snow off of his face.

"Snow battles, father!" Elladan exclaimed as he came out from behind a tree.

"Erestor taught us how to fight them." Elrohir said as he followed his brother.

"Indeed." Celebrian said as she dismounted and gave both of her sons kisses of greeting. "And what have you done with Glorfindel?" she asked.

"He was tired." Elladan said.

"And cranky." Elrohir agreed.

"He said 'elflings of my own would never be such foul crea.." Elladan's words were covered by Erestor's hand.

He smiled at Elrond and Celebrian, "I am afraid the twins' zest for life used all the stamina Glorfindel had left. He is in the library with Morwen."

Elrond dismounted, "The poor elf," he said as he hugged both of sons close, "taken down by two little elflings."

"Indeed." Erestor agreed. "How was the ceremony?"

"Quick, but beautiful." Celebrian said. "Faeleth's hand could certainly be seen in the tasteful décor and manner of the wedding ceremony. I do wonder why she has never found an elf to marry, she is quite a catch."

Erestor smiled, "Perhaps she is simply waiting for the right elf."

"Or perhaps she has found the right elf and is simply waiting for him to realize it." Celebrian said, a knowing look in her eye.

"Yes, well." Erestor coughed, "Perhaps we should get inside. The twins have lovely paintings to show you."

"Do you?" Elrond asked. "And what are they off?"

"My face." Elladan said.

"My hand." Elrohir said.

"Your hand?" Celebrian asked as she picked up her youngest son, Elrond holding the oldest and Erestor guiding the horses.

"My hand." Elrohir said.

* * *

Lindir walked into the library, intent in informing Glorfindel the nursery had been cleaned and the Lord and Lady had arrived. He stopped at the sight he saw. Glorfindel lay on one of the couches sleeping, a book on the legends of Arda dangling from his finger tips. Morwen was curled up on his side, her own book about to make a descent to the floor. Lindir smiled at the picture they made and sat down at one of the tables. He had not drawn in centuries, having giving up the visual arts for music, but now he took some of the black charcoal and the loose stacks of papers lying around the library and began to sketch.

* * *

End, Story Three. 


	4. Tales of Ale

**Disclaimer: It all belongs to Tolkien and Company.**

**Once I Was: Story Four **

**_Tales of Ale_**

**_Part I_**

_You're not drunk if you can lie on the floor without holding on._

- Dean Martin

**_Imladris, TA 230_**

The first time the twin sons of Elrond had ever partaken of that devil drink of dwarven brew, they were mere years from reaching their majority. It was hardly an uncommon thing for young boys to snatch clandestine sips from their elder's cups. The twins, however, had more people watching over them than most and were often thwarted by their less adventurous friends. While other young males may have been able to steal a taste from the remnants in a glass, Elladan and Elrohir were not allowed to annoy the wine stewards nor were they allowed into the cellar on their own. Needless to say, short of a flask dropping out of the sky into their collective lap, the twins did not have a chance to participate in this alcohol tinged rite of passage. The twins were, however, the sons of Elrond and Celebrian, tutored by Erestor and Glorfindel and were more than able to devise their own devious schemes.

* * *

"No." Glorfindel said from behind his desk.

Balanauth smirked as Elrohir gave the captain a pleading look and Elladan began to look infuriated.

"Glorfindel, I know you have led young troops out to the town before." Elladan said.

"Yes," Glorfindel agreed as he put down the current troop roster, "I have taken young troops there. Troops, Elladan, soldiers, full fledged protectors of the realm. Therefore, not sons of my Lord and Lady, sons who are underage, sons who should be out in the fields building up their stamina and skills rather than wasting both mine time and their own unsuccessfully pleading with me in my office."

Elladan and Elrohir both swallowed as a powerful glare was directed their way. Elrohir stood up, grabbing a hold of his twin's shirt.

"Elladan, did you hear that?"

Elladan whirled around, eyes narrowed as he regarded his twin, "Did I hear what?"

"Rian, bellowing. We should go, now." Elrohir stated as he made his way to the door, giving the captain and his second a blinding smile.

Balanauth watched them go, an eyebrow raised. Turning back to his captain he said, "You do realize they are just going to find a less intimidating person to help them."

Glorfindel laughed, "If any elf in Imladris is foolish enough to supply the still underage sons of Elrond with alcohol, they more than deserve whatever punishment they receive."

"I have never seen Lord Elrond as that vindictive." Balanauth said.

"He's not." Glorfindel said.

Balanauth tilted his head in inquiry.

"Celebrian." Glorfindel answered simply.

Balanauth's face went white as he pressed a hand over his mouth.

Glorfindel nodded, "As I said. The fool who helps them deserves whatever he or she gets."

Balanauth silently nodded, his eyes drifting to the empty doorway.

* * *

Elladan turned to his twin." There is a contingent of men coming to Imladris, we might be able to…"

"They will know we are the sons of Elrond…"

"They will not know how we are." Elladan said. "Mortals always assume all elves are ancient."

"Except we are often confused for very young mortals with people asking us if we have lost our parents."

"It's not fair," Elladan said, "mortal males of our age have…."

"Are you two honestly still whining about Glorfindel not letting you participate in illegal activity?" Morwen asked.

"Elladan is whining," Elrohir said, "I am attempting to be logical."

"Thalion has abandoned our scheme and Rian hates the smell of alcohol. Will you also abandon us in the pursuit of…"

"Ale?" Morwen asked. "Yes, I will. It smells worse than the stables and I am certain is as tasty as the floor of an unwashed paddock. Why are you so desperate for this?"

"Because it is tradition!" Elladan stated, obviously believing his logic was the best of all.

Elrohir sighed and glanced up at Morwen, "When mother kills the both of us, please tell father to remember I was the smart and well behaved son who was merely led down the path of depravity due to the overwhelming amount of affection I have in regards to my brother."

"Duly noted." Morwen said.

"Good elf. Good practice for a scribe." Elladan said from the floor where he was gracelessly sprawled. "Do we have dwarves coming to visit anytime soon?" he asked.

"Why would I know that?" Morwen asked as she stepped over Elladan.

"Out of all elves in Imladris, save Glorfindel and father, you are the closest to Erestor."

Morwen snorted but did not say anything.

"Wait, do you know something we do not?" Elrohir asked.

"Are we still discussing visiting dwarves?" Morwen asked.

Elrohir shook his head, "No."

"Then no, I do not know anything you do not know."

Elladan dramatically sighed, "Morwen, can you not be useful for once?"

Elrohir laughed loudly as his twin suddenly found a heavy pile of books landing on his stomach.

* * *

Thalion restrung the bow as Elrohir pushed the ends in, letting the string go slack. Elrohir let go, the string giving a slight twang as it tightened while Thalion looked for the wax to coat the newly strung bow.

"Why are you so desperate to know when the dwarven diplomats will arrive?" Thalion asked, running the wax block over the string.

"We merely need to acquire one small bit of dwarven ale." Elladan answered.

Thalion looked up, his hands stopping their work, "You two are honestly not still on that?"

"Yes, we are, sadly." Elrohir said.

"Why do you desire dwarven ale anyway?" Thalion asked. "It is rumored to be so strong it will make you grow a beard." He glanced up at the twins, studying their faces, "Unlike Lord Cirdan, I do not believe you two can carry such a look with confidence."

Elladan and Elrohir exchanged a mutually insulted glance before turning back to Thalion.

"That is merely a tale told to children to lure them away from dwarven ale." Elrohir insisted.

"Do either of you realize there might exist a valid reason to lure you away from dwarven ale?" Thalion asked before turning back to his work.

"You are telling us you're not the least beat curious about it?" Elladan asked.

"You are asking me if I so desire to smell like a drunken fool stumbling out of a tavern?" Thalion shook his hand, softly laughing at the two before he moved to the ranges.

Elladan and Elrohir watched him go.

"You know what this means." Elladan said.

"Yes, of course." Elrohir said.

"We have to hunt down a dwarf." Both twins said at once.

* * *

Elrohir placed a hand against his forehead, cursing all creators of dwarven ale. Father had allowed them to entertain a contingent last night, a smug smile on his face, before warning his sons to stay away from the dwarven ale.

There were times when Elrohir wondered if their father had spent far too many years around dark creatures. He had obviously taken on some of their characteristics.

Elladan groaned from the floor. Elrohir blindly crawled to the end of his bed before cracking an eye open, flinching as the bright sunlight hit his eyes.

"Elladan?" he asked.

"What?" his twin barked.

"Are we dead?"

"Death would never be this painful." Elladan said. "And never this bright." Throwing a slipper at the curtains in attempt to loosen the ties failed causing Elladan to grab the nearest garment and place it over his head.

"No fair." Elrohir muttered, tugging the abandoned pair of leggings off his brother's head, "if I have to suffer, so do you."

"Says who?"

"It was your idea to cajole the dwarves.."

"How can you use a word like 'cajole' at this time?"

"…into plying us with that ale. That horrible, horrible, devious ale."

"Father knew, he knew, he knew, he knew."

"He knew." Elrohir agreed, far too sick to nod. Cracking open the other eye he squinted at his twin. "Elladan, you have dirt on your face."

"Hmm?" Elladan loosely brushed a hand over his face, "no, I don't."

Elrohir slid onto the floor, "Yes, see." He scratched a hand over his brother's face, trying to force his dirtied nails into his brother's sight.

"There's nothing there." Elladan said, batting his brother's hand away.

"Than what's on your face?" Elrohir asked.

Elladan forced himself up, pushing off of his brother's stomach. Scratching his disarrayed hair he ran a hand over his face. Then he did it again, and again.

A floor down Morwen glanced up from her work as Elladan's typical girlish shriek filled the air of Imladris. Glorfindel silently smiled before turning back to his chess match with Erestor. Erestor smirked, "Poor boys." He said. "Poor, stupid, foolish boys."

"Morwen!" Elladan came bursting into the library, drawing the attention of all. The few females in the library all began to blush and giggle at the undressed eldest son of the Lord, bare-chested and the drawstrings of his pants undone. Elladan ran to the table holding Morwen, his bare feet slapping on the stone floor.

Glorfindel and Erestor both stopped their game as they watched the clearly distressed elf make his way to Morwen.

"Morwen! Thalion was right! It does make you grow a beard! See, here, see, here it is, hair, Morwen, hair, on my face, and not my eyebrows, Morwen, the ale made me grow a beard, it did, it did, it did Morwen, it did." Elladan rambled.

Morwen sat back, pushing Elladan's head away from her. Giving him a light tap on the face she said, "You are an idiot."

"Morwen, hair, on my face!"

"Elladan, no ale forces hair to grow on your face." Morwen said, as if speaking to a small child.

"But Morwen!" Elladan protested.

Morwen took Elladan's hand in her own. "Elladan, you are half-elven and approaching your majority."

"What does that matter?"

Morwen passed a glance over to the seneschal and the chief councilor, both trying to fight back their laughter.

"Are you going to make me explain this?" she asked.

Receiving silent nods as her answer she turned to Elladan.

"Elladan, when male mortals reach a certain age, their body…"

"Stop, stop right there!" Elladan said. "I have heard this before and I still bear the scars."

"Elladan, as they become adults hair starts to appear on their body in places hairless in youth. It's why your father shaves." Morwen answered, annoyed, as she turned back to her work.

"My father does not…" Elladan trailed off. "Well….that would explain the razor in his personal bathroom."

Glorfindel quickly ran for the hall, his laughter echoing throughout the house.

* * *

**Part II**

_I have heard him assert, that a tavern chair was the throne of human felicity._

- Samuel Johnson

**_Bree, TA 1015_**

The second time Elladan and Elrohir encountered a dwarven brew in any sizable quantity they were past their majority, almost a thousand years old. They had become warriors, they had seen the world, they had been on patrol.

They had made sure to never get drunk again and had also realized they had a slightly lower tolerance for ale than most elves who dared to drink such a concoction.

They also had followed in their father's footsteps and had learned to shave. Beards were not common or fashionable on elves.

Times had started to change and the occasional orc was not so much occasional as he was common. Glorfindel had led their current patrol out into the lands, stating a friend had urged him to watch over this town, a curious mixture of dwarf and man. Gildor's party had joined them in the tavern, chatting with the people they recognized, a few flirting with the bar maids.

Elladan nudged his brother as he saw two young warriors, new to the patrol, drink down their first tankard of dwarven ale. Both grimacing as the liquid worked its way down their throats.

"We'll have to drag them out of here." Thandrog said as he threw pieces of bread to a mouse he claimed lived in the dark corner of the tavern.

"Glorfindel hardly seems concerned." Elrohir said.

"That's simply because I have been dragging young drunken fools out of taverns longer than you have been alive." Glorfindel said as he sat down, a delicate glass of wine in his hand. Glorfindel grimaced at the taste, "Horrible but the water is even worse."

"If the drinks here are so distasteful, why did you bring us here?" Elrohir asked.

"Simple, dear Elrohir, for the experience." Glorfindel dusted some crumbs off the table, "This is nearly as common as it gets and these are the conditions one has to get used to as they travel throughout Arda."

"You know, you say that," Gildor murmured from his spot next to Thandrog, "but I recall you rarely traveled outside of Gondolin's walls."

"Few traveled outside of Gondolin's walls," Glorfindel said, "But I traveled so much upon my return to Arda I did not know where home truly was until the war had reached its end."

The others grew quiet as Glorfindel lost himself in memories, none at all peaceful. Elladan watched his childhood hero, his guardian, now his captain. Somewhere along the way Glorfindel had lost his mythical quality. Perhaps this was how Morwen had always seen him. A normal elf, sitting on a worn down bench, sipping wine among those who downed ale.

"Well, my dear fellows," Balanauth said as he sat down, "What should we drink to?"

"Peace?" Thandrog asked.

"Best not jinx it." Elrohir said. "Good health?" he asked.

"Not a common toast for elves." Gildor said.

Elladan looked up at Glorfindel and then looked around the tavern.

"To growth, to change, to the truth, things which can be both good and bad." Elladan said.

Glorfindel met his glance, giving him a nod, "Indeed."

* * *

**_Part III_**

_Come, gentlemen, I hope we shall drink down all unkindness._

- William Shakespeare, _The Merry Wives of Windsor_

**_Imladris, TA 1089_**

The third time Elrohir and Elladan had a memorable encounter with dwarven ale, it was with the express purpose of getting drunk. Or at least getting Tirnion drunk. The poor wood elf was still hurting over the betrayal of Merileth, known to those outside of the inner-circle as Merileth's engagement to a march warden of the Golden Wood even Haldir could not stand. Though, Morwen had mentioned Haldir could not stand a good many of perfectly fine people, herself included. Elrohir had banished her from their meeting, claiming logic had no place in drowning the sorrows of a broken heart. Morwen had then told Elrohir just where he could take his drowning sorrows and the resulting verbal dress down had resulted in Elrohir needing a drink if only to pacify his bruised ego. Erestor had quietly handed them four arms full of alcohol and a barrel of brew and asked them to simply not ruin any of the statues in the garden, for Midwinter would soon be upon them.

"She just, she just up and comes back one day announcing she's engaged." Tirnion said, having pushed all ale aside for the comfort of resting his head in Morwen's lap.

Morwen's fingers traveled through Tirnion's ever brittle hair. Her face showed her worry, though she did not voice it.

Glorfindel pushed the ale back at Tirnion, "You need that."

"It is vile and it will not help." Tirnion said.

"Your indignant cries to the Heavens are helping?" Glorfindel asked.

Elladan watched them, sipping silently on his drink. He was aware that the dynamic between Morwen, Glorfindel, and Tirnion was not something he was privy to. Elladan had always regarded Tirnion with a bit of suspicion, believing no elf could be that honest and true. Even he, however, could not mistake the genuine affection and love Tirnion had for the people of Imladris for anything but what it truly was. No elf deserved a broken heart either.

A small part of Elladan, the part of a young elven boy, was slightly jealous over the natural rapport Glorfindel had with Tirnion. There had been a tension between them when Tirnion had first visited the realm but something had happened over the years and rendered them near on brothers. It was not simply Glorfindel's love for Morwen that had allowed him to so openly accept Tirnion, but his own genuine love and respect for Tirnion himself. Tirnion was almost treated as an equal to Glorfindel, then again, Tirnion was not under Glorfindel's direct command.

"And what does the silent corner of elfdom known as Elladan have to add to the advice?" Tirnion asked.

Elladan put his drink down, "I say you get drunker than you ever been, realize the pain of a dwarven ale hangover makes a broken heart look like a splinter, and then move on."

"You should listen to him," Elrohir said, "He speaks from experience."

Tirnion forced himself up and nodded, "Good elf." He took his tankard and toasted Elladan before downing the drink.

Elladan was only a little jealous when Tirnion did not even wince.

"I am not going to grow a beard now, am I?" Tirnion asked as Glorfindel reached to refill his cup.

Tirnion became quite confused as the room suddenly filled with laughter.

* * *

**_Part IV_**

_The first draught serveth for health, the second for pleasure, the third for shame, and the fourth for madness._

- Anacharsis

_"And find some ale which will satisfy them." Glorfindel said. _

"I believe there may be a few bottles buried deep within the cellar." Erestor said.

"Ah, yes, put under lock and key after the…" Glorfindel began to say.

Erestor interrupted him, "Incident involving the twins, Thandrog, Thalion and ale which we are never to speak about again."

"Elrond was quite upset when those statues were defaced. To be fair, I always though the statue of Varda needed the…"

"Glorfindel." Erestor warned.

"Oh look," Glorfindel said, "if they keep going in that direction they will walk right into the water."

-From, "A Journey Begins" Chapter Four.

**_Imladris, TA 2934_**

The fourth time Elladan and Elrohir became well acquainted with dwarven ale, simply put, was an infamous event.

It would become one of those incidents no one ever dared speak of…

Morwen's eyes widened as she took in the sight of the statue of Varda in the dark grove. She had left Elladan, Elrohir, Thandrog, and Thalion here a mere hour ago while she went to go secure some pain relievers for the headaches they were sure to have after their grand consumption of all the dwarven brew Imladris had kept in the cellars. Now they were nowhere to be seen, though the stench of ale still lingered in the air.

"Oh, Morwen, there you are!" Tirnion exclaimed as he walked over to his friend's side. "I was wondering if you knew where Elui…….." Tirnion tilted his head, "is Varda supposed to have such a large…."

"Elrond is going to kill them." Morwen whispered.

Tirnion, taking in the state of the once impeccable statue nodded, "Yes, he will."

Erestor and Glorfindel glanced up as the door to Glorfindel's office was thrown open. Morwen stood in the doorway, a hand over her mouth and a haunted look in her eyes.

"I leave her in your care." Tirnion said as he pushed Morwen over the threshold and made to close the door, "If you need me, I will be far, far away."

"Morwen, what is it?" Glorfindel asked as he rushed to her side. "Are you hurt."

"No." Morwen said.

"Is anyone else hurt?" Glorfindel asked.

Morwen shrugged, her look slightly vacant, "Not yet." She said.

"Morwen, either tell us what you came to tell us or leave." Erestor said, eager to get back to the important battle strategy they were trying to devise for the secret patrols.

Glorfindel gave Erestor a murderous glare before turning back to Morwen, guiding her to a seat.

Morwen seemed to move her head in an indecisive manner before finally asking, "How, um, how attached was Elrond to the statue of Varda in the dark grove?"

"Quite." Erestor said, his tone starting to become biting, "He designed and chiseled it himself. Why do you ask?"

"Oh." Morwen said, her face turning paler than usual, "Oh no."

"Morwen, did you knock it over, break a hand off?" Glorfindel asked. He pressed a hand to Morwen's hair, "I am certain Elrond will understand such an accident and it is quite an old statue."

Morwen shook her head, "Um, not so much me and not so much a hand as…"

Morwen was interrupted as Lindir came running into the room.

The minstrel's eyes were wide, his face deathly pale, his harp clutched in his hands.

"Lindir, what is it?" Erestor demanded. "Have there been orc sightings? Has someone been attacked?"

"Not so much someone," Lindir whispered, "as something. You must…they did…such a pretty statue….forever defaced….and all that ale…and…."

Glorfindel gave Morwen a deep and probing look, "Morwen," he started in a sing-song voice, "where are the merry mischief makers of Imladris?"

Morwen bit the inside of her lip, "I can tell you where they are not…and that is here. Nor are they in the dark grove standing in front of the statute of Varda not drinking ale and not putting certain additions on said statue."

Glorfindel's jaw dropped open as Erestor's eyes widened.

"He is going to kill them." Erestor said. "Elrond is going to murder his own sons. Most likely with his bare hands."

"What kind of additions did they put on?" Glorfindel asked.

Morwen and Lindir exchanged a glance.

"I cannot say." Morwen said.

"It would be horrible to speak of such a thing," Lindir agreed, "blasphemous even. You must see for yourselves."

Glorfindel and Erestor exchanged a look before they both hurried out of the office.

* * *

Glorfindel pressed a hand over his face, eyeing the statue before them.

Glorfindel spoke first, "Well, while I do not personally believe Varda's bosom needed to be increased…"

Erestor regarded his friend with an incredulous look, "You are concerned about her ever increased bosom?" Erestor asked. "Do you not see the…" Erestor gestured, "and the…" he waved his hands around.

"Be fair, Erestor," Glorfindel said as he tried to hold back his mixture of laughter and distress, "for all we know Varda could have male genitalia. I was never close enough to tell."

"But, Glorfindel, the horns?"

"You must admit, they add a certain character."

"The glasses?"

"To help her see better."

"The small being kneeled before her.." Erestor coughed, "added male genitalia?"

"Said being could merely be kneeling in prayer." Glorfindel said.

"The bottle of drink?" Erestor asked.

Glorfindel reached forward, swiping the bottle from its place near the kneeling being, "Offerings to Varda." He shrugged as he moved to take a swig from the bottle.

Erestor snatched the bottle from his hands and downed it in one go.

"Elrond is going to kill us all." Erestor said.

* * *

Elrond had returned from his daily ride to an oddly subdued Imladris. The twins, Thalion, and Thandrog had apparently decided to go on an impromptu camping trip. Tirnion had felt the need to go on a ride through the countryside, Glorfindel, Erestor, and Morwen apparently joining him. When Elrond had moved to greet Lindir, the minstrel had screamed and fled the hall. Elrond was starting to wonder if someone had been overdosing on the pain relievers again.

As Elrond made his way out to his favorite statue of Varda, one he had carved when Imladris was little more than a hut and some tents, he stopped as he smelled dwarven ale. Copious amounts of ale. He sighed distastefully as his slippers became saturated with spilt brew.

"If I have told those boys once, I have told them a million times, no drinking in the…" Elrond's voice trailed off as he took in the state of Varda. He blinked a few times before his mind finally confirmed the sight before him was, indeed, real.

Elrond, pressed a clenched fist to his chest and opened his mouth to bellow….

* * *

In the woods, the merry mischief makers of Imladris, and one former member, now a resident of the Havens, laughed both in fright and hysteria as the voice of Elrond carried his curses into the woods.

* * *

End, Story Four 


	5. Becoming

**Disclaimer: It all belongs to Tolkien and company.**

**Once I Was: **

**  
Story Five: Becoming**

_Is this right? How do we know _

If we never been here before?

Is this right, how do we know

Should we take a chance tonight, take the chance tonight

Should I be sitting by your side, for the rest of your life

Is this right, how do we know?

How do we know?

-Toby Lightman, _Is This Right_

* * *

_"Will you not dance with her tonight, Glorfindel? You two would look amazing out there. I forced her to wear that dress for a reason. It is time, my friend." Celebrian said. _

"You know how I feel about this." Glorfindel stated.

"You love her. You may not realize it or acknowledge it, but you do. And you also know she has always loved you. Why do you continue to postpone the inevitable?"

"I am trying to make myself like Erestor?" Glorfindel said.

Celebrian was clearly displeased, "This is hardly a joking matter."

"Did I say I was joking?"

"If you are not, then do you not notice the unhappiness in Erestor's eyes? He wishes to be bound and to be a father in his own right, and yet he holds back because of fear. Faeleth loves him more than anything else in her life, but she is only an elf, and even the immortal get tired of waiting."

"Everyone here is so convinced in fate and prophesies; don't you then think that it will happen when it is meant to happen?" Glorfindel asked.

"I happen to believe it was already meant to happen but you went riding off to Thranduil's palace and she went to the Havens. If left up to your own devices, a dwarf will become king of all the lands before you two will see the light. Why fight it, Glorfindel? Is it all really that bad?"

-Celebrian to Glorfindel, "Lullaby of Love," chapter five.

* * *

**_Imladris, TA 257_**

She was beautiful, even he could admit that. Her hair was pulled back in the traditional style marking the transition of an elfling passing the brink into adulthood; traditional at least for the elves of Gondolin in the House of the Tower and the Pillar of Snow. He would have to thank Celebrian for finding that dress in the dark blue hues of Imladris; his own fear had stopped him from presenting tonight's crowning jewel with her dress of gold. He could not bring himself to do it; could not chain her with a fate decided long before she was born. He knew well how fate and duty could turn pure feelings into bitterness. His own fear, his own weakness, kept him from presenting her with the tokens of betrothal. He did not want to take the risk of the joy and admiration in her eyes turning to anger and hatred.

If there was one thing Glorfindel did know, it was how heavy the burden of duty felt and how binding fate could become.

His eyes followed the dark-haired she-elf as she elegantly danced with Elrohir, ignoring the looks thrown their way by members of the court. The Lord and Lady had gained a promise out of Elladan that if he had danced with the lady who was the star of tonight's proceedings, he would do so in a calm manner. For the sake of all concerned, Elladan had stated he would keep the dancing for family's eyes only.

Glorfindel smiled as he saw the she-elf laugh as she was twirled around, as comfortable in the elegant dress as she was in her favorite worn down skirts.

Morwen, a common name. It meant dark lady and Imladris' Morwen was truly living up to her name now. The orphaned she-elf had always had the bearing of someone of more years and wisdom than she had possessed. It was fair to say Morwen had come into her majority long before the ceremony of this night, much like her foster brothers had reached adulthood long before their own one hundred and twenty fifth year.

He had dreams and nightmares of this night; hope he could take the proper steps in making her his and his alone and utter despair that he could ever cage such a free spirit. He knew now that he could not do it, could not force on her, his beloved former student and charge, the task of being his betrothed.

Glorfindel had been promised before he set foot on these shores a reward for his long-standing duty to the line from which Elrond was descended. The Valar had promised him a companion, one to match him in wit and spirit; they had tempted him with love, that elusive prize that had escaped him in his previous life. When he had taken the chance for that reward he had been no less foolish and arrogant than when the demon of fire and ash had dragged him down into the depths of his own hell. He had died with arrogance and had been re-born with it as well. When he returned to the shores of Arda he had expected his promised prize to be waiting there for him.

How wrong he had been.

Glorfindel had walked into a world still on the brink of battle and about to cross the threshold into a worldwide war.

When the wars had been fought and the many dead laid to their final rest, the tears shed and the chants spoken, Glorfindel received a dream.

A vision, haunting, horrible and yet still full of the things he had been promised.

His friends would give life to another a child, a daughter as dark as her mother and as wise as her father. A child born only to fulfill the promise as a reward from the Valar. It was not right, it was not fair. He had done what he had felt was right, had told his friends of the fate that lay in wait for their child.

It had been a horrible thing to do, he could see that now. The mother had refused to form an attachment with the child and when the time had come, the family stayed only long enough to ensure the child would live. The mother, whose name he still refused to speak, had done the very unelven act of handing the child to a wet nurse. A mere six months after the child's birth, the family boarded one of the many ships to the West.

He could still remember the look on Miluion's face as he glanced wandered back to the shores of Arda. The brother, at least, had desire to know the sister. Miluion had always wanted a sibling.

Glorfindel had cost Morwen her family. As he watched her smile and laugh going between Elladan, Elrohir, and Thalion, Arwen toddling near her knees and Rian fighting to smile as she watched them all, Glorfindel had to admit that he may have cost her one family but he had allowed her to gain another.

* * *

Morwen ran a tired hand over her face, smiling softly as Elladan's gentle hands worked the plaited design out of her hair.

"This design is exquisite." Elladan remarked as he removed yet another section.

"Erestor did it," Morwen said, "said something about it showing my heritage."

Elladan gathered her hair and pulled her head back, meeting their gazes, "And did you ask him to elaborate?"

Morwen shook her head as much as she could, "I have no need to know. I am blood to Erestor…"

"And your are bond to me and Elladan, and Arwen, Rian, and Thalion." Elladan said.

They both turned their heads to the door as it opened, Elrohir working his way into the room with his younger sister dangling from his side.

"Does father know you've stolen Arwen from her bed?" Elladan asked.

Elrohir smiled, "I left a note."

Arwen jumped down from Elrohir's arms and settled down beside Elladan and Morwen. Her grey eyes watched in wonder as Elladan worked the plaits back into loose hair.

"May I help?" Arwen asked, as proper as any child of Elrond would.

Elladan nodded and let Arwen crawl into his lap, "Be careful." he warned.

"I always am," Arwen insisted as she vigorously worked her hands through Morwen's hair.

Elrohir held back his laughter as he watched Morwen struggle to hide her painful grimaces.

"I notice you are not spending your night in drunken and debauched revelry." Elrohir said.

"What does 'debauched' mean?" Arwen asked.

"You'll learn when you're older," Elladan said as he tried to unbind the plaits Arwen was not working on as quickly as possible, "it is not something you need to know about now."

"I can just ask father." Arwen said.

"You would be better to ask Glorfindel," Elrohir muttered, "he is well acquainted with debauchery."

Morwen closed her eyes at the words and tired to smile, but it was weak. Glorfindel had not spoken with her all night, had, in fact, avoided her since her return from the Havens. As she opened her eyes she noticed Elladan and Elrohir were silently communicating, Elladan clearly calling his brother a fool and Elrohir puzzled over why he was being scolded.

"Elrohir," Morwen spoke softly, "Glorfindel has not said more than a sentence to me since I have returned from the Havens."

"You have been back for half a year." Elrohir said, obviously confused.

"And in that half a year I have received quite a few hand gestures, many head bobs, and a handful of words. He has been acting quite strange."

"He has been acting quite strange ever since mother began planning your majority ceremony." Elladan agreed.

Arwen crawled out of Elladan's lap and settled herself next to Morwen, "Mother told Tharien's mother that Glorfindel was too foolish to know his…" Arwen glanced down, a blush staining her cheeks, "father does not like for me to use the words mother used."

Morwen smiled, "Then you best not use them," she said, "for I am sure your father would find out you had. Do not worry, Arwen, I am certain I know the meaning of the forbidden words your mother did utter."

"I would never believe our mother capable of such crude language if I had not heard it come out of her own mouth that time my dear brother dropped that heavy tome of poetry on her arm." Elrohir said.

At Arwen's confused look, Morwen explained, "And broke her wrist."

Elladan nodded with a slight shudder, "Father was quite upset."

"I think he feared more damage was done to the book than to the bone." Elrohir said.

"Well, mother did send it flying out the window with her good hand and it did almost land in the fountain." Elladan said.

Elrohir bit his lower lip to stop from laughing, "Luckily it, er, bounced off Crabanon's head."

"Erestor swears he has not been the same since." Morwen said as she let herself laugh softly.

Elladan shook his head and let out a breathless sigh, "Ah, sweet youth."

Elrohir could not contain his laughter, "Ah, sweet youth? Listen to you, you old and decrepit elf."

"Well," Elladan said as he suddenly leaned over to tickle his sister, "I am past my majority now."

Arwen giggled as she tried to squirm away, "Prac.. practically an..ancient.." she stuttered through her laughter.

"Elladan, do stop torturing your sister." Celebrian's soft voice said from the doorway.

Four dark heads suddenly glanced up in guilt and surprise.

"I left a note." Elrohir said.

"Indeed, you did," Celebrian agreed as she strode forward to collect Arwen, "but I fear your father does not think to read notes when he finds his daughter missing."

"Is he horribly mad?" Elladan asked.

"Lucky for Elrohir," Celebrian said as she placed a soft kiss on her son's brow, "I found the note before your father found Arwen missing.

"Do I have to go to bed?" Arwen asked.

"I am afraid you do, but I promise to tell you a story before you go to sleep." Celebrian said, knowing Arwen was always eager to hear new stories.

Celebrian ushered Arwen to the doorway turning back only once to say, "Happy Majority, Morwen, I hope your night turns out well."

Morwen nodded, "Thank you, Lady Celebrian."

Celebrian smiled and then gave each one her sons a penetrating look, "Elladan, Elrohir, behave yourselves."

"Yes, mother." Both twins answered dutifully, holding their breath until Celebrian closed the door.

Even elves past their majority knew well to fear their mother's wrath.

Elladan looked at Elrohir.

Elrohir looked at Elladan.

Morwen merely counted the seconds until….

Both twins burst into nervous laughter, thankful they had again escaped from their mother's ire. Celebrian's brand of punishment was never very fun and near impossible to escape.

The twins settled down and normalcy was to resume when a tentative knock resounded against the wood of the door.

Elladan, closest to the doorway, flipped himself upwards and opened the door, giving a the new guest a suspicious look.

"Lord Glorfindel, what is your business with Morwen at this hour?" Elladan asked.

Glorfindel softly laughed at Elladan's words and made an attempt to walk into Morwen's room but was blocked by Elladan's body.

Glorfindel raised a brow, "Elladan, will you not step aside?"

"I will once you inform me of your business." Elladan said.

"Now that she has reached her majority you have suddenly become Morwen's knight?" Glorfindel asked.

Elladan smirked, "Now, Glorfindel, you should know I am the elf-man; my brother there is the elf-knight."

"Ah, but you guard the doorway so what are you?" Glorfindel asked, "The troll or the dragon?"

"Well, if you desire to play the part of a billy goat, I suppose I could be a troll, though," Elladan said as he reached out a finger to pinch Glorfindel's side, "I think you may be fat enough."

Morwen buried her face into Elrohir's shoulder to try and quiet her laughter; Elrohir, however, was too busy burying his face in Morwen's hair to hide his own laughter to notice.

"Are you going to make me answer three questions before I may enter?" Glorfindel asked.

Elladan pondered for a moment, "No, I shall only ask you one."

"And?" Glorfindel asked.

"Why have you been such an avoiding assh…" Elladan was cut off as two pillows hit him in the back of the head.

Elladan whirled around, "What was that for?"

Taking advantage of the distraction, Glorfindel wandered into the room, a smile of triumph on his face.

If Morwen had been paying more attention to her new guest, she would have noticed the slight dimming of his smile as he took in the sight of Morwen and Elrohir wrapped around each other, trying to recover their senses and banish their laughter.

Elrohir groaned, "Oh, my sides hurt." He said as he reached up to wipe the tears of laughter off of Morwen's face, "Do not ruin my beautiful artwork." The son of Elrond admonished his friend.

Morwen pulled back, the stylized design Elrohir had drawn on top of her right cheek only slightly smudged, "I put powder on it earlier to hold the design. You've just made it worse."

"Really, it is all Elladan's fault for making us laugh so heartily." Elrohir argued.

"Indeed." Morwen agreed.

Elladan, sensing the wicked intent in the eyes of his brother and dear friend suddenly turned to Glorfindel, "You wanted to see Morwen did you not?" he asked.

"Yes, that was my intended purpose.." Glorfindel said.

Elladan interrupted him, "Then let us not waste any more time. Come dear brother," he said turning to Elrohir, "Let us leave them to their talk."

"Elladan, you make a horrible guard troll." Morwen said from her place on the floor.

Elrohir nodded, "Really brother, only your first night and you've let an enemy pass without first receiving proper information and permission for entry. We need to re-train you."

"I am sure Glorfindel will be delighted to do so." Elladan said as he pulled his brother to the door.

"I assure you, Elladan, I look forward to such lessons as much as you do." Glorfindel said before he closed the door on the clearly protesting elder twin.

Glorfindel turned back to Morwen only to find her seated on her bed brushing out the residual curls in her hair from the unbinding of the tight plaits.

"Would you like some help?" Glorfindel asked.

Morwen shook her head to answer in the negative.

Glorfindel tried again, "Did you enjoy your ceremony?"

Morwen shrugged, "It was a lovely ceremony. Perhaps I would have enjoyed it more if you had not been avoiding me."

Glorfindel closed his eyes, "Morwen…"

"You have your reasons," Morwen said, "and whatever they are I must respect them. I apologize if something I have done has offended you but I cannot endeavor to fix it if you do not tell me what I have done."

Glorfindel stood before Morwen and pushed a dark curl back behind a pointed ear, "You have done nothing. I have simply had many things to think about, to judge and weigh."

"What was your decision?" Morwen asked.

Glorfindel smiled as he whispered, "To give freedom and choice the chances they deserve. Perhaps happiness can be found elsewhere."

Morwen's face was clearly puzzled, "Glorfindel?"

"Shh," Glorfindel ordered as he pressed a finger to Morwen's lips. "Nothing for you to worry about." Glorfindel leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Morwen's forehead, "Happy Majority, Morwen, sleep well."

Morwen nodded, "Sleep well, Glorfindel."

As Glorfindel turned to exit the room, Morwen thought she heard the whisper of, _I have not slept well in Ages and shall not for Ages to come, young one._

Before Glorfindel could leave Morwen asked, "Did you just say something?"

Glorfindel shook his head, "I did not." Glorfindel gestured to the bed, "If you are hearing voices," he teased, "then I fear you have stayed up far too late. Rest, Morwen."

"Yes," Morwen said, absentmindedly as the door closed, "Rest."

* * *

Morwen awoke to the feel of a body lazily sprawling itself atop her.

"Good morning to you too, Elladan." Morwen said.

"Did you have nice dreams?" Elladan asked as he pulled Morwen out of bed.

"I do not remember," Morwen muttered, "if I did…" she let the statement trail off.

"Oh my, only a day into your majority and your memory has already begun to go." Elladan shook his head, "Tsk, tsk, Morwen."

"Elladan," Morwen asked with only a hint of annoyance, "is there a reason you are in my room so early? Should you not be out training?"

Elladan shrugged as he flopped back onto the bed, "Glorfindel rode out to the Greenwood as if a demon was on his tail this morning and Balanauth has not yet returned from his patrol of the northern borders."

Morwen sat up, "Glorfindel left for the Greenwood?"

"Yes," Elladan said, "he left early this morning; tried to sneak out like a thief, but mother had Elrohir and I up early to help take down the decorations from last night. She saw Glorfindel make his way to the stables and called out to him, wondering where he could be off to." Elladan sat up, resting his head on Morwen's shoulder, "Mother did not seem happy with him."

Morwen was clearly confused, "Sneaking off without telling anyone is hardly Glorfindel's way of handling things."

"I am certain he told Erestor." Elladan said. He pressed a kiss to Morwen's cheek, "Did Glorfindel do anything to you last night?"

Morwen shook her head, "No, he simply wished me well."

"Curious," Elladan said, "but what more can we do? We do not know his mind."

Elladan jumped up, "Enough talk of this. We must get you ready for your stay in the Havens."

"I have another month before I must leave and I will be back in time for Rian's ceremony." Morwen protested.

"You will be there for years and I do not like to waste time." Elladan said. "Why are you taking your year-long stay there again?"

"Where else would I go?" Morwen asked. "The Golden Wood?"

"Half a decade with you and Haldir in the same realm?" Elladan asked. He thought for a moment and shuddered, "I do not think that would be wise."

"No, it would not." Morwen agreed.

"Why not the Greenwood then?" Elladan asked.

"An orphan Noldo of no standing staying in a wood full of elves who still bear the scars of the Last Alliance?" Morwen asked, "I'd rather not. I have been to the Havens, I have close friends in the Havens, and I enjoy the Havens. What could possibly be waiting for me in the Greenwood?"

"Your destiny." Elladan said attempting a serious tone only to be betrayed by his mirth filled eyes.

"Elladan, please stop attempting to prove to all of us you received the gift of foresight from your father." Morwen said.

"It is possible," Elladan argued, "foresight occurs on both sides of my family."

"The Valar are not so cruel as to gift one such as you with visions of the future." Morwen said as she finally climbed out of bed and reached for her dressing gown, "Even the Valar could not imagine the kind of trouble you would create."

Elladan sniffed, "I would be insulted if I did not know how true that statement was."

Morwen simply sighed and wondered what she had ever done to be saddled with such a friend.

* * *

As the path leading to Thranduil's home came into sight, Glorfindel breathed a sigh of relief. The urge to flee from Imladris had taken a hold of him and he had left without a proper goodbye to anyone save Elrond and Erestor. He would need to make amends upon his return.

He smiled as he felt the eyes of the sentries upon him. Thranduil's warriors were becoming more skilled with each passing year.

"You do know, dear cousin," the strong voice of Laeriel called out to him, "that it is impossible to run or ride from fate."

"You have been speaking with Celebrian, I see." Glorfindel muttered as he dismounted.

"You ride off in a hurry the day after that she-elf reaches her majority and she comes down to breakfast clearly confused and not betrothed and you honestly expect Celebrian not to say anything to me?"

"One can hope." Glorfindel said.

"Only a fool's hope," Laeriel said, "then again it is you." She embraced her cousin, "Why do you run from your home when she will be off to Cirdan's before the next moon?"

Glorfindel shook his head as he took comfort in the arms of his kin, "I had to leave, Laeriel, I had to leave Imladris before I did something I would come to regret."

"But Glorfindel," Laeriel inquired, "have you not already done something you regret?"

Glorfindel was silent, though he stood at attention when he felt another presence come near.

"It is difficult, is it not," The King of the Greenwood asked, "when we see the ones we helped raised becoming adults and on the brink of great things?"

"Thranduil," Glorfindel nodded, "you always have a word of wisdom for me."

"If only you would choose to listen to me," Thranduil said as he greeted Glorfindel with a soldier's embrace, "since you are here, I ask for your help in training one of my young guards. I see great potential in him."

"May I train him from afar?" Glorfindel asked, "I regret to say I am not much in the mood for training anyone at the moment."

Thranduil nodded, "Any help you may offer we shall welcome. I see great things for this young guard of mine."

"His name?" Glorfindel asked.

"Tirnion, son of Tangwen." Thranduil said.

"Tangwen was a good warrior from the few times I glimpsed her on the battlefield." Glorfindel said. "She has become a fierce councilor."

"One of the best." Thranduil agreed.

As Laeriel and Thranduil led Glorfindel inside their home, Thranduil asked, "Is there anything you need?"

"Rest." Glorfindel said. "I simply need to rest."

* * *

On the road to the Havens a young she-elf looked up, drawing her attention away from her companion in the Wandering Company. Dark eyes turned to the east as the increasingly familiar whisper passed through her mind.

"Rest well, Glorfindel." The young she-elf said, "Rest well."

Noticing the party had begun to move ahead, Morwen quickly hurried to catch up.

It would not do well to be lost on the road nor to wander off the path.

* * *

End, story five.

Much more amusing story coming up next, I promise.

A/N 1: "Oh, sweet youth" and the reaction is taken from the English sub of the Gensomaden Saiyuki anime, copyright to ADV films. "The troll and the billy goat" comment reference the "Three Billy Goats Gruff" tale.

A/N 2: On Elven Majority: So, if you read _Morgoth's Ring_ in the _Laws and Customs of the Eldar_ it is stated "Not until the fiftieth year did the Eldar attain the stature and shape in which their lives would afterward endure, and for some hundred years would pass before they were full grown." It also goes on to state that the Eldar often wedded "in their youth..after their fiftieth year."(Tolkien, _HoME: Morgoth's Ring_, Hardback version pages 209-210.) I had originally planned to go with the fifty year majority, but it honestly seemed far too young for me in regards to beings who live for a very long time. There have been debates in fandom (largely due to the fact that while the History of Middle Earth does contain Tolkien's notes, any writer can tell you a draft, no matter how many exist, is not canon unless you say so) when elves reach their majority. I personally go with, it depends upon where they are and what the conditions of their environment are etc. etc. So for awhile I sided with the people who said, "No, it's 150 years!" Well, then I got to thinking, (and subsequently realized 150 years did not fit into my very carefully plotted out timeline) and decided to go with, in the Third Age at least, the majority for the elves in Imladris is 125; somewhere between 50 and 150. Yes, I will have to go back to my earlier stories and correct my oversights; but I have been debating this since 2003 and until J.R.R. Tolkien himself comes back from the grave and states in implicit fact "fifty is it and that's all there is!" I am sticking to 125. Again, it's AU as well.

For anyone desiring to know what I chose 125 out of all numbers, the rest of this insanely long author's note is on my lj.


	6. Emerging

**Disclaimer: It all belongs to Tolkien and company.**

**Once I Was:**

**_Story Six: Emerging_**

_How the faces of love have changed turning the pages _

And I have changed oh, but you...you remain ageless

I turned around

And the water was closing all around

Like a glove

Like the love that had finally, finally found me

Then I knew

In the crystalline knowledge of you

-Stevie Nicks/Fleetwood Mac, _Crystal_

**_Imladris, TA 255_**

Dark hair was moved by a lazy breeze as a gathering of elves relaxed near the banks of the Bruinen. Elrond had given the staff the day off to enjoy such a nice summer day. The impending arrival of dignitaries from across Arda as the majority ceremony for Elladan and Elrohir drew near meant even Elrond need a day away from duties to let free his tension.

The elves of the upcoming hour, known to some as Elladan and Elrohir, know to others as the sons of Lord Elrond, and known to the kitchen staff as "those little brats," had made an escape from their lectures on the proper behavior for the ceremony, on the dances they would have to perform, on the rituals that must be done. Elven majority ceremonies ranged from the simple to the gaudy, but the ceremonies of the highest ranking among the elves were always more elaborate. Elladan and Elrohir's ceremony was not only an event for Imladris, but for their mother's realm of Lothlorien as well. For the past year the twins had faced lesson after lesson on the proper behavior for the upcoming night and when not listening to lectures they were watching their young sister. While Elladan and Elrohir would be the stars of the night, Lothlorien's first introduction to the Lady Arwen would also be quite the event.

The ceremony would be the most elaborate Imladris had experienced since Elrond had married Celebrian all those years ago; with every new day came something else.

The twins had seen their chance for escape and had gladly taken it and had taken all of their friends along with them.

The group laid out near the banks of the river on the many blankets Thalion had sequestered from the linen cabinets.

Both the twins laid bare chested in the sun; having promised their mother they would not find themselves with unsightly tans which would ruin the effect of their specially made ensembles for the night. The twins were considered slightly exotic by many of the members of Imladris for their ability to tan and their slightly broader bodies; though they were not quite so different from everyone else. All things considered, they both looked more elf than man.

All recent behavior ignored of course.

"What is with this sudden embracing of your Adain heritage?" Morwen asked, running a finger across the hair above Elladan's lip.

"I am merely letting it be known I am both elf and man." Elladan said as he rolled over on to his stomach and away from Morwen's prodding.

"He is hoping that if he continues on with his facial hair protest then Erestor will give up with trying to mold him into the perfect elf lord son." Elrohir said.

"Erestor, give up?" Rian asked.

"I freely admit," Elladan lazily said, "it was not one of my brighter ideas."

"When have you ever had a bright idea? Much less a brighter one?" Morwen asked.

Elladan raised his head and pretended to glare at her, "You call yourself my friend and this is how you treat me?"

"I do so with love." Morwen stated.

"As the old saying goes," Thalion spoke up from the corner where he and Arwen were running their fingers through the water, "I do believe we hurt the ones we love the most."

"As the other saying goes," Morwen said, "what is your excuse?" she asked Elrohir as she gestured to the every growing stubble on his face.

"I am supporting my brother in his cause." Elrohir answered.

"Your brother's cause," Elladan mumbled as he rolled again, this time on to his back, "is to get some rest."

"Agreed." Morwen said as she moved to make herself comfortable under the shade of a tree.

Elrohir nodded as he stretched out in the sun; they did need rest. Everyone had been overworked with the preparations for the coming ceremony and all the new arrivals and additional work it meant.

Elrohir was lulled to sleep by the warm sunshine, the sound of wind stirring the grass, and his sister's laughter as she played in the shallow water.

* * *

Elladan felt something tickling his face and batted the offending item away. He tried to turn away from it but was awoken when he felt the splash of water on his face. Elladan blinked a few times and looked around the field. Thalion and Arwen were nowhere to be seen; neither were Rian and Elrohir. Morwen was curled up in the shade of one of trees, the winds having clearly finished the job of unraveling her braids.

Elladan sat up and felt an odd sensation. His skin felt tightly stretched over his bones.

"Morwen?" he inquired softly.

The she-elf came awake at once; much to Elladan's envy.

Elladan watched in amusement me as she stood up on unsteady legs and made her way over to him; Elladan was not jealous of that, at least.

"Elladan," she began, "why did you…." Morwen's words stopped as her eyes went wide, "your mother is going to kill you." She said.

"Why would she…" Elladan said as he moved a hand to scratch at his chest. Elladan froze in his movements, feeling pain shoot throughout his body.

The valley was then filled with loud shouts of elven cursing loud enough to send the birds from the trees.

* * *

Glorfindel sat in his office willing the twitching behind his eye to subside as he went over the guest lists and the security procedures for the third time that day. Added to that were Erestor's concerns over the health of Elrohir and whether or not Elladan would show his maturity in the upcoming ceremony.

"You asked for me?" Came the soft voice from the door.

Glorfindel glanced up from his work at Morwen's words and found his breath briefly stolen.

Her hair was unbound, falling sporadically around her while her light shift hung loosely on her body and her plain skirt showed signs of grass stains and water spots. Her feet were bare though the cool stone floor did not appear to bother her. If Glorfindel had not known better, he would think a forest spirit was in front of him. He had said similar things when a young Morwen had appeared before him, all dirt on her face and leaves in her hair as wild and free as nature itself. It was not often these days when the present Morwen came so close to her past.

"Glorfindel?" She asked cautiously.

Glorfindel gestured for her to come inside and waited for her to approach his desk.

She settled in one of the chairs, her still growing stature somewhat dwindled by the overstated wooden strength of the massive chair. She pressed light fingertips against some of the knot work on his desk before her eyes rose to meet his.

"Elrohir seemed upset." Glorfindel said. "Erestor noticed he has been distracted in his lessons."

"Nithiel is being escorted by one of the archers to the feast; you know well his feelings for her." Morwen whispered, not wanting any eavesdroppers to know more of the situation than necessary.

Glorfindel softly nodded, aware of the time not so long ago when a lovesick Elrohir had sat where Morwen sat now as Glorfindel assured him a broken heart was not the worse thing in the world.

"What of Elladan's feelings for Aerlinn?" Glorfindel asked.

Morwen shrugged, "One day he praises her and the next day he curses her. I think we all know, Elladan included, it is a passing fancy."

"He will never admit that." Glorfindel said.

Morwen smiled, "Of course not; Elladan is never wrong."

Glorfindel nodded his agreement. He studied the elf before him as he asked, "And what of you and our young Thalion?"

Morwen's exasperated look said more than words ever could.

"Morwen, he is a perfectly fine elf." Glorfindel said.

"He is, indeed, but he is not the one for me." Morwen said.

"You cannot know that." Glorfindel sated with the conviction of the elderly.

"I do." Morwen insisted. "He is not the one I want nor the one I need."

Glorfindel shook his head, "You have not even reached your majority. How can you know what you need?"

"I know." Morwen stated with cool conviction.

Glorfindel met her strong gaze and could not find the words to dispute her. He dropped his head and let silence fill the room.

* * *

Elladan winced as his shirt brushed over his irritated skin. He was in desperate need of someone's help and as his brother was off moping Eru knew where over Nithiel and his father was locked in some meeting and his mother in some knitting circle, Elladan needed Morwen's help this instance. The blasted sunburn had been on his skin for two days and was somewhere stuck between stinging, burning, and itching. Elladan clutched a vial of ointment in his hand; he could only reach so many places and he only trusted a handful to help him. So far his attempts to locate Morwen had been unsuccessful.

"Lindir!" Elladan called to the head minstrel as he came into sight.

Lindir turned around quickly, "Elladan, what is wrong?"

"Sunburn." Elladan whimpered though he was concerned as he noted the dark circles under the minstrel's eyes.

"Sunburn….that does not happen to elv.." Lindir suddenly stopped as he realized the word he was about to speak, "..elv…elves of high rank all that often."

"Marvelous attempt to cover yourself there," Elladan said, "but I cannot be concerned with my bloodline and what it does and does not let me do. Do you know where Morwen has run off to?"

Lindir looked confused, "Was she not with you?"

"Lindir…." Elladan said patiently.

"Yes?"

"Do you see Morwen with me?" Elladan asked.

"No." Lindir answered.

"Then do you think we can safely assume she is not with me?"

"Yes." Lindir said.

"Lindir, are you feeling well?" Elladan finally asked.

Lindir's eyes trailed off into the distance, "I do not know. I have not had much sleep in many weeks. There are so many things to do, Elrohir, so many songs to.."

"Elladan." Said elf muttered through a clenched jaw.

"What?" Lindir asked.

"You just called me Elrohir, I am Elladan."

"Oh, sorry, Elrond." Lindir muttered.

Elladan pressed a hand to his brow, "Lindir."

"Yes?"

"Go rest, now."

"Rest." Lindir repeated.

"Now; that is an order." Elladan said.

"Oh, thank you, Elros." Lindir muttered as he walked off.

Elladan shook his head and decided to just head down to Glorfindel's office.

"Elladan, what's wrong?" Thandrog asked as he exited the armory.

"I am merely looking for Morwen, do you know where she is?"

Thandrog nodded as he moved a quiver from one arm to the other, "I think she's with Glorfindel; he sent me to find her, so I'd check there first."

"Thanks, Thandrog." Elladan said, ignoring the mouse he saw peaking out of Thandrog's pocket.

Thandrog slapped Elladan on the shoulder, "No problem." The warrior said as he walked away.

Elladan froze in pain for a moment as he bit back a yell and ran to the office of the captain.

"It burns!" Elladan's voice yelled as he threw open the doors to Glorfindel's office.

Morwen, who had been rising out of her seat when the doors opened, would have fallen to the floor in shock if it wasn't for Glorfindel catching her first.

Elladan flinched at the dark glare Glorfindel sent him; the last time Elladan had seen Glorfindel that angry, Elladan had just thrown a bucket of water on Glorfindel and one of the seamstresses. The thought of that memory made Elladan's face turn as red as his chest. Somehow, he knew that was not the way his father and mother had intended for him to learn about life.

On second thought, Erestor seemed quite happy to not have to give them that lesson.

"What burns?" Morwen asked

"Pardon?" Elladan asked, pulled from his memories.

Glorfindel gave him a very annoyed look, "You came running into my office but a moment ago, throwing open my doors and proclaiming something burns."

"Yes." Elladan said, eyes wide. "It burns. Chest. Pain. Ouch…Morwen, help."

Morwen sighed, "I thought Elrohir found some ointment for you."

"He did but I need help." Elladan said as he held out the jar with the soothing ointment.

Morwen walked over to him and palmed the jar and proceeded to leave the office without saying anything to Glorfindel.

Elladan turned a confused head to the captain of the guard and the seneschal of the realm, "What…"

Glorfindel held up a hand, "None of your worry."

"But…"

"Do you not have a sunburn to handle?"

Elladan whimpered as he again felt the sting of Thandrog's slap on his already abused skin, "Yes."

Elladan followed after Morwen, thankful his skin would soon feel relief.

* * *

Celebrian studied her sons in their official dress outfits for tonight. She had to admit, her sons cut quite a handsome figure. Their hair had been plaited by their father and Erestor in exquisite designs. The mithril crowns contrasted perfectly with their dark hair where the rested on the twins' brows.

Indeed, her sons were quite a sight.

Celebrian held out a hand to smooth Elladan's tunic down before she remembered her son was using all of his willpower to keep from scratching.

"It itches." Elladan murmured.

"I know, my Elladan." Celebrian whispered as she pressed a kiss to her son's brow. "Your father promises it will be over soon."

"At least the stinging stopped." Elrohir said.

"Easy for you to say; it's not your skin trying to peel itself off." Elladan said.

"I was not the one who feel asleep bare chested and in the sun." Elrohir argued.

Elladan glared at his brother, "You could have woken me up."

"I did not know you were asleep." Elrohir protested.

Elladan began to respond but was stopped by the sound of his mother's laughter.

Celebrian was laughing deeply shaking her head as she watched her sons bicker.

"Over one hundred years and still nothing changes." Celebrian said as she placed a loving hand on each twin's face.

"They will be bickering until the end of days." Elrond said as he walked into the room. Arwen was resting against his side, smiling at her elder brothers.

"Arwen," Elrohir said, "you look like a perfect lady."

Arwen was dressed in a pale cream colored dress to match her mother; a small and dark headed copy of the Lady of Imladris.

Arwen leaned over her father and gave both of her brother's tight hugs before jumping down from her father's arms.

Celebrian took Arwen's hand and led her outside.

"We will be waiting for you." The Lady of Imladris said.

Elrond studied both of his sons, smiling at the picture they made of elves coming into their own. Elladan was slightly fidgeting and Elrohir had a sadness in his eyes but for both, these imperfections could only be noticed by someone who knew them very well.

Elrond knew both sons would make him proud tonight.

Feeling a sudden surge of emotion as Elrond remembered his own majority ceremony and what it had cost him, of his choice, of his brother's, Elrond embraced both of his sons tightly.

"Whatever you will decide in the future will be in the future; whatever may happen down the road will happen; for now, my sons, embrace what lies ahead of you in all its uncertainty and mystery. Wherever it may lead you, I know it is where you are meant to be. "

* * *

They stood tall and proud; the wisdom of their father and the beauty of their mother clear in their presence.

These were not the pranksters of youth nor the fumbling adolescents of so many years ago. These were not the twins who switched places to perform the other's duty nor the twins who were more often found napping under trees than huddled in the corner of the library.

In this moment it was easy to see the great elves who were emerging from their shells of youth.

The blue and white of their tunics, colors of both their mother and father's realms, the bands on their brows, the sureness in their statue; all these things showed more of the elf lord's sons they were than any lesson or dance or ritual could.

It was instinctual, this elven grace, as instinctual as the need to fight and survive on the battlefield.

Within the grace and the wisdom of the twins; their family felt reassurance and their people felt hope.

The future, whatever it wrought, would be fine.

* * *

The feast had been served, the dances had been danced, and now everyone was letting go the tight strings of proper behavior.

The valley was full of singing and laughter; some elves far more sober than the others.

Elrohir smiled as he watched his grandparents coo over his sleeping sister. Once grandmother had gotten her hands on Arwen she had not let go. Arwen was asleep now, curled into Galadriel's side.

Elrohir matched gazes with his father and smiled.

It had been a good night; no diplomatic blunders, moments of embarrassment or anything in general associated with the words "Elladan" and "official" and "feast."

Giving a last smile to his father, Elrohir followed the sound of familiar voices into the garden. Elladan was stretched out on one of the benches, his head in Morwen's lap, and complaining over how much his chest itched.

"I suppose you have learned your lesson?" Morwen asked as she again stopped Elladan from scratching.

"Yes," Elladan replied, "no more falling asleep bare chested in the sun. Also, no more trusting any of you to wake me up."

"I was ordered to library to locate some book for Elrond." Rian said.

Thalion shrugged, "Glorfindel asked me to help re-string bows in preparation for the archery competitions all this week."

Elrohir lifted his brother's feet up before sitting down.

"I, unlike you dear brother, was resuming my lessons on proper dancing etiquette for an audience of two or more realms." Elrohir said.

Morwen shook her head, "And I was asleep right next to you; I merely had the good grace to fall asleep well covered and in the shade."

"You could have warned me." Elladan muttered.

"I was asleep before you were." Morwen said.

"Then you should have told Lorien to warn me." Elladan argued.

Morwen just laughed, "Such an argument from a grown elf."

Elladan nodded, "That is correct; I am a grown elf now, you mere elfling, you best listen to me."

"I will help push him to the ground for you." Elrohir offered.

"I would not dare to dirty such lovely garments." Morwen said.

"Elladan, grown elf, saved by his clothing and the good grace of his friend." Rian said with amusement.

"I think the epithet is quite fitting." Thalion said.

"Agreed." Elrohir said as his eyes drifted to the skyline.

"Grandfather is watching over us." Elladan said, guessing his twin's thoughts.

"We should say hello then." Elrohir said, waving to the bright star.

Morwen released one of Elladan's hands to let him mimic the action though she quickly grabbed it back to stop him from scratching.

Elladan laughed as he settled back down, "This is where we are meant to be." He whispered to the wind.

_Yes, it is._

Elrohir swore he heard the wind whisper back.

* * *

On one of the many balconies which overlooked the gardens, a guardian sat on the ground watching with alert eyes for any elf which might interrupt the gathering below.

"Are they well?" Erestor asked his friend.

"Laughing and jesting; we cannot ask for more." Glorfindel said.

"I will be happy when this ceremony is over." Erestor said.

"That will make two of us; there are far too many unknown elves wandering about our home." Glorfindel agreed.

Erestor nodded, "Arwen's will be the only one to rival such a ceremony, that is a blessing."

"Thank the Valar." Glorfindel muttered.

Erestor placed a hand on his friend's shoulder "Come, let us leave our ever growing pupils to their own devices."

"What if someone…"

"Between the skills of Thalion, Elladan, and Elrohir and the tempers of Rian and Morwen, I assure you, they will be fine." Erestor said. "Trust them, Glorfindel, to take care of themselves."

Glorfindel spared one last look to the group of elves below, making a wish for a safe and pleasant night before he followed Erestor back into the house.

* * *

End, story six.

A/N 1: On Elladan and Elrohir and their "mortal" traits see _Once I Was: Story Four: Tales of Ale._

A/N 2: **Thanks:**

Renna, while there might be an..er..issue with Morwen/Glorfindel centered chapters in this story set (since, you know, this generally takes place before "Lullaby"), I do promise more in the next "A Journey Begins" chapter (which is up next in my writing schedule). Thanks, as always, for your reviews and letting me know what you think.


	7. Arriving

**Disclaimer: See previous.**

**Once I Was**

**_Story Seven: Arriving_**

**_Imladris, TA 240_**

The announcement had left the room in shocked silence. Wide eyes and dropped jaws could be seen on most of the faces; there were the sounds of voices gasping and voices getting lodged in throats.

The bearers of said announcement shared a smile and left the room, knowing that as soon as the door closed behind them the silence would break.

Elrond took Celebrian's hand is his own, guiding her to their study. Celebrian rested her head on Elrond's shoulder as she placed his other hand over her abdomen.

"I dreamt it will be a girl." Celebrian whispered into his ear.

"As long as it is not twins…." Elrond trialed off as Celebrian started to laugh.

"Do you think they have gotten over their shock yet?" Celebrian asked.

Elrond glanced back at the door watching in faint amusements as it opened and Elladan went running past.

"Must…be..sick..going..now!" The elder twin yelled as he went hurtling around the corner.

"I would say not quite." Elrond answered as he led Celebrian in the opposite direction.

* * *

Elrohir watched his brother stumble out of the room, one hand over his face and the other over his stomach. Elrohir briefly wondered if it would be horribly inappropriate to laugh. He felt the urge to laugh but that could have simply been the shock.

Mother was with child.

His parents had…..

"Oh, that is just disgusting." Elrohir said, shuddering, his words breaking the silence of the room.

"As many times as you have spied on Glorfindel," Rian said, "I find it odd you are so disgusted."

"That is Glorfindel," Elrohir said, "he is hardly an adult. This is my parents….." Elrohir trailed off, pressing a hand over his face. Standing up quickly he made to follow in his brother's footsteps when an insistent hand pulled him back down.

"Stop acting like a child." Morwen said. "Focus on the most important thing."

"Oh, I'd rather not." A slightly green Elrohir said.

"You are going to have another sibling." Morwen said, in the tone one reserved for small children.

Elrohir paused in his pacing for a moment. "I will, won't I?"

"That tends to be the end result when one's mother is pregnant." Rian muttered.

Elrohir quickly sat down, "Do you think I will have another brother?" he asked.

"Why would you want another one?" Rian questioned.

Elrohir thought for a moment, remembered all the trouble he and Elladan had caused before saying, "Yes, you are correct. A sister would be much better."

"Your father may know soon, what with his healer's touch and all." Rian said.

"Your mother probably knows now." Morwen said. "Did she not once say she knew it was male twins before your father could even try to sense the souls?"

Elrohir did not answer as he was starting off into the distance. "I am going to have a sibling." Elrohir said.

Morwen patted his hand, "Yes, Elrohir, that was clearly established when your parents came into this room and announced your mother is currently with child."

"The poor elf is still in shock." Rian said. "I wonder how Glorfindel and Erestor are taking this?"

* * *

Erestor glanced up from his chess game with Glorfindel as he saw Elladan speeding down the hallway, a hand clasped tightly over his mouth.

"I see Elrond finally informed the children." Erestor said.

Glorfindel made his move, satisfied he would win the match in the next two moves. "Is Elrohir running down the hall about to be sick?" he asked.

"Elladan, actually. Say what you will about that elf, he has great speed when needed." Erestor said.

"Another child of Elrond and Celebrian." Glorfindel mused. "Do you think Imladris will survive it?"

"I would say this new child could not possibly cause half the mischief the twins did, but having known what both Elrond and Celebrian's lines have managed to get themselves into, I would not tempt the Valar with such words." Erestor said smiling as he defeated Glorfindel.

"They do all have a tendency to get caught up in trouble." Glorfindel said as he glared down at the board. "I assure you, however, your line of lore-masters had no problem in finding trouble."

"A lore-master never finds trouble, Glorfindel, the trouble finds the lore-master." Erestor said.

"Your definitions of 'trouble' and 'find' are quite amusing, I must admit." Glorfindel said as he toyed with one of his game pieces.

"Are you implying something about my forefathers, Glorfindel?" Erestor asked.

"I knew your forefathers, Erestor. There is no implying involved. Penlod was the reason Aredhel almost castrated me with her brother's sword." Glorfindel paused for a moment, his smile weakening, "She was a formidable elf."

Erestor studied his friend before standing up and pouring Glorfindel a glass of miruvor. "Elrond may come to see us soon, you must appear delighted and that your are thinking of the joyful future rather than the past."

Glorfindel accepted the glass and downed the beverage quickly.

Erestor grimaced, whether at the lack of decorum or the knowledge of how warm miruvor was in small sips, much less a large gulp, he was not sure. Erestor again took his seat and re-set the board.

"I cannot believe there will be another elfling running about so soon." Glorfindel said as he gripped the empty glass in a tight hold.

"Indeed." Erestor agreed, "We're not done raising the elflings we currently have." Sitting back he waited to see what Glorfindel would do next.

"Did you ever think about having children?" Glorfindel asked as he stared into the empty glass.

Erestor sighed as he contemplated his hands. "I would be a liar if I said I had not." Erestor gave his friend a rueful smile, "I do desire to have my own children one day but….there are things which must happen first."

Glorfindel laughed, "Why do you not ask Faeleth to bond? She has been waiting for many years."

"I need to know the peace will hold." Erestor said. "I would not want to risk bringing children into a world where the darkness still hold its sway."

"They say the peace is established." Glorfindel told his friend.

"Do you believe that?" Erestor asked.

"I know better." Glorfindel answered.

"As do I." Erestor said. "And what of you, dear Glorfindel, have you ever thought about having your own children? Morwen is not too far from her majority so you may have to contemplate such a thing very soon."

Glorfindel rose from his seat and began to pace, twirling the glass between his hands.

"I have often thought about it, yes. Both here and in Lindon, in Gondolin. How can you not when you see your friends marry and have children of their own? I just don't know if I could ever handle such responsibility."

Erestor laughed deeply as he pressed a hand over his face. "You can handle an unknown amount of troops, can help to raise five children, if not more, and you wonder if you could ever handle the responsibility of raising your own?"

"I suppose when you put it that way…" Glorfindel trailed off. "Though, when they are not my own and I simply tire of them, I hand them back to their parents."

"You have never tired of any of our young brood." Erestor said to him.

Glorfindel held up a hand and gave Erestor a glare, "Must I remind of the catastrophic events of the Snow and Ice Incident of 145?"

"I do believe everyone turned out quite well." Erestor said.

Glorfindel scoffed, "I was almost sent to another death."

Erestor walked over to his friend, "And yet you woke-up the next morning, quite rejuvenated and happy."

Glorfindel snorted, "I woke up with a crick in my neck and an elfling trying to suffocate me with her hair."

"Ah, but you slept soundly, did you not?" Erestor said, a smile trying to emerge on his lips.

"Yes." Glorfindel finally admitted.

Erestor stood beside his friend and gave him a small nudge, "Another elfling."

Glorfindel smiled, "I suppose I should get started on the present for the day of birth."

Erestor raised a brow, "You have already found one?"

"I have made the plans." Glorfindel answered as he gestures to the many papers a top the table in the library.

"Cradle?" Erestor asked as his eyes traveled over the work.

"Cradle." Glorfindel answered.

* * *

"Did you know mother has always known it would be a girl but father was only able to confirm a month ago?" Elladan asked.

The family and friends gathered in the library all gifted him with varying degrees of amused looks as they went back to whatever had occupied them before the twin's sudden outburst.

"Yes, we know." Rian and Morwen answered.

After his initial shock and disgust at the matter, Elladan had become quite the devoted older brother, only competing with Elrohir for "elf who most anticipates the new arrival." Even Celebrian noted the twins were more enthusiastic over their new sibling than she was.

Erestor had seen fit to remind the Lady of Imladris, the twins did not have swollen ankles among other things.

Faeleth had seen fit to smack Erestor with one of his ledgers after such a comment.

Elladan continued his boasting, as Elrohir joined in, while Morwen took up the book that had been resting by her side.

It had been more than half a year since Celebrian and Elrond had made their announcement, only a few more months before the new elfling would arrive. The House and the Realm had become even more of a peaceful and joyous place as every elf seemed to feel a greater sense of hope as the day of the elfling's birth neared.

Morwen, as happy as she was, and she truly was, had found herself given over to long moments of contemplation. Elladan had made a passing comment about it the other night which had led Morwen to leaving her thoughts to herself. It seemed improper and ungrateful to be thinking of sad things when such joy was felt by all.

In truth, she was glad to see Elladan so happy and acting like a clear fool, but a happy fool. She reveled in seeing the light in everyone's faces and the lack of grim expressions. Celebrian herself looked more ethereal, the natural glow of her hair and skin seemed more prominent these days. And Elrond…Elrond looked younger than Morwen had ever seen him.

She had hoped Elladan had been the only one to notice the slight darkening of her mood but with the looks Elrond had continued to pass her way as the weeks had gone on, she was preparing herself for a lecture of some kind. She was only wishing the elf lord would descend upon her already for the waiting was making her even more tense.

As the library began to empty, Elladan and Elrohir chatting excitedly about what they would teach their new sister and Rian muttering over everything she would un-teach the child; Thalion helping Celebrian to the gardens for her nightly walk; Erestor and Faeleth muttering about work which needed to be completed and Lindir stating he would go to the gardens as well, only Glorfindel, Elrond and herself were left in the room.

Morwen knew tonight would be the night of the discussion. She clamped her eyes shut for a moment as she tried to gather her thoughts.

"Glorfindel," Elrond's voice rang out in the quiet room, "will you please excuse us."

Morwen opened her eyes, watched as Glorfindel leveled both Elrond and Morwen with an uncertain stare, before he nodded slightly and left the room.

Morwen met Elrond's gaze with eyes which would not falter.

With a soft voice she said, "If you would please, my lord, let us discard all the useless introductory phrases and settle right into whatever you have to ask or say."

Elrond leveled Morwen with one of his darker looks but in the face of a young elf who would not stand down, Elrond gave himself over to laughter.

"Morwen, I swear, you would glare at the Mandos and Manwe if they stood before you."

"If I felt I was justified, perhaps." Morwen answered, a corner of her mouth subtly lifting in a tease of a smirk.

Elrond nodded and sat beside Morwen. He took her hands in his own.

"I apologize if you feel affronted by Celebrian and I deciding to have another child." Elrond said.

Morwen choked for a minute before a laugh escaped her. "Elrond…you…this is hardly a matter which concerns me and even if it did, I should never factor into such a decision."

"You have been raised by Celebrian and I since you were an infant, Elladan and Elrohir are like your brothers, it is logical to assume…."

"I would feel anger at being displaced?" Morwen asked as she pulled her hands from Elrond's grasp, standing up to walk over to the window and watch the night sky.

"You have been darkening as everyone else has been brightening." Elrond said as he watched Morwen.

"I am not upset about the impending birth, if that is your cause for worry. I am happy, in fact, to have another person willing to make mischief against Elladan. I am happy for you and Celebrian, Elrond, and honored that you were willing to include me as a family member for the announcement." Morwen said. "I do not feel displaced, I never…." Morwen trailed off. "I have always known you and Celebrian were not my parents, Elladan and Elrohir not my brothers and that has always offered some sort of comfort. A strength even…the knowledge those not of my blood could want me when those of my blood did not."

"Morwen…." Elrond uttered as he stood up.

"I am not jealous of an unborn child, I assure you. Coming into this world is a most difficult thing and I do not wish to be there again." Morwen stated. A shaking hand tangled in dark hair, "I am merely…" Morwen stopped. "She will know her family and you and Celebrian are wonderful parents, the best any could ask for. But she, she will know her family, her history. That is what has been pricking at my mind lately, she will know, and I will not…She will know her past from the mouths of her own blood." Morwen said as she watched the stars.

"Is that why you always turn a blind ear to discussions on your family?" Elrond asked, moving closer. "You only wish to hear such things from your blood?"

Morwen nodded, "I want them to tell me." She took her breath, "I want them to look me in the face and tell me about the past they denied me by giving me up. I want them to see…." Morwen pressed both hands of her face in an effort to hide her tears. "I want them to know…" came muffled from behind her hands.

Elrond embraced her tightly, allowed her to alleviate some pain if only for a moment, to take much needed strength which was so freely offered.

"They will." Elrond murmured in her hair. "They will know and they will rue the day they ever let something so precious pass from their hands."

Morwen nodded. "I only ask one of thing of you."

"Yes?" Elrond asked.

"Whatever your daughter may want…please…don't abandon her while she still needs you." Morwen said.

Elrond placed a soft kiss to Morwen's brow, "I promise." He said, his own eyes watching the sky and catching the bright light of the parent who had to abandon him for the sake of Arda. "I promise." Elrond said again.

* * *

Erestor continued his normal patrol of the halls, every new corner revealing another elf who desired to pass on their well wishes to the Lord and Lady. As he turned the corner to the library he came out short at the sight before him.

Glorfindel sat on the floor, his back resting against the cool stone of the wall. The sea blue eyes were full of tears and a distinct numbness had settled into the gaze.

"She is hurting." Glorfindel said his eyes staring at nothing, "she is hurting and I did that."

Erestor looked at the door, his battle trained ears picking up the conversation behind the strong wood.

"You did not do that, Glorfindel." Erestor said. "And I do not know how many times I must repeat it."

"Until your lie becomes truth." Glorfindel said. "I did not have to tell Manadhien the truth about her unborn child."

"She had been pressuring Arphenon to sail since Sauron was defeated." Erestor said.

"You cannot deny what I told them did not force them into beginning the journey even sooner." Glorfindel stated.

Erestor sat down beside Glorfindel and tapped him on the head. "You cannot deny that if they had sailed, you would have denied Elladan a dear friend, Elrohir a dear ally and the denial of a possible home from Rian and Thalion. Would Elrond have been so eager to personally watch over two orphans if he had not done so with another from that child's birth?" Erestor asked.

Glorfindel blinked and his eyes cleared. His head tilted slightly in thought.

"You see," Erestor said, "such things are not so simple. The threads are connected and woven together."

"And I am the common thread." Glorfindel muttered.

"It is up to you whether you view such a thing as good or bad. You seem to think bad but I am sure all others would say good." Erestor held out a hand, "If you truly want to do something right, then let us move on before you are found lurking around doorways."

Glorfindel's smile was weak, but was present, "I would not like to steal Elladan's spot as house eavesdropper."

Erestor laughed, "He would not like to be displaced, indeed."

"I do have a cradle to finish." Glorfindel said.

Erestor nodded, "Yes, you do. Go do your duty Glorfindel, and let me do mine."

Glorfindel waved a hand as he walked off, "It is what we do best."

* * *

**_Imladris, TA 241_**

Glorfindel glanced up from his work as he heard the soft whispers of skirts against stone. Celebrian and Morwen stood in the doorway; both bearing vessels of water. Celebrian passed a goblet to Glorfindel while Morwen placed a bowl, a cake of soap, and a towel next to his work stand.

"This is much larger than anything I've seen you produce." Morwen said as she pressed a hand over the newly smoothed wood.

"I do not believe I've had the time to make something so large since the twins were born." Glorfindel said.

"Are you implying something about my children, Glorfindel?" Celebrian asked as she took the empty goblet from his hands.

"Merely stating how glad I am it will not be twins again." Glorfindel assured her.

Celebrian smirked as she placed the goblet down. She walked around the cradle, studying it's design. Trailing a finger over the wooden creation, she asked, "Are you positive you are not the son of a shipwright?"

Glorfindel laughed, "I promise. Though I knew many a son of a shipwright."

Celebrian's eyes studied the piece of furniture, "Elrond works more with metals and stone than with wood."

"He is a Noldo, Celebrian, not one of the Teleri." Glorfindel said.

Celebrian laughed, "Yes, this is true."

Morwen pressed a hand to the top half of the cradle. "What are these designs?" she asked.

"Trust you to notice the details." Glorfindel murmured as he stood beside Morwen. He pressed her fingers over the markings.

"Is it Quenya?" she asked.

"Yes," Glorfindel said, "a prayer for protection and for good dreams."

Celebrian reached a hand over to Glorfindel's hair and brushed out some of the sawdust. "I am truly honored by your work, Glorfindel. I only hope it will be done in time."

Glorfindel smiled at Celebrian, "Do you plan on bringing forth that child today?"

"I sincerely hope not as the child's father is off helping to deliver one of the villager's babies." Celebrian said.

"Then it will be finished before your daughter arrives." Glorfindel said.

Celebrian laughed at him, "Come Morwen, let us leave the master craftsman to his work."

Morwen nodded, "Yes, we must leave him to his duty." Morwen smiled at Glorfindel, "Seneschal, captain, and now craftsman. What will you become next?"

Glorfindel silently watched her leave the room. As the door closed he murmured to himself, "You may soon find out."

* * *

Morwen hurried to the healing halls having only received word of the impending birth when a frazzled Lindir had stumbled into the library muttering about "new babies" and "crazy elves."  
As she saw a large crowd of elves gathered outside of the door to the birthing room and the healer apprentices carrying a stretcher down the hallway, Morwen hastened forward.

"Is Lady Celebrian…." She said, worry in her voice.

"She's fine." Elrohir called from the center of the group. "Elladan is the problem."

Morwen pushed her way to the center as she saw Elrohir pressing a cool cloth to Elladan's head.

"What happened?" Morwen asked.

"Elladan fainted." Elrohir said.

"He…..fainted." Morwen said, the disbelief clear.

"Blood. Fluids. Things I did not need to see." Elladan whispered.

"You fainted because you saw your mother in the process of giving birth?" Morwen asked, her concern having faded to amusement.

"Please," Elladan said as he held out a weak hand, "do not remind me of such a sight."

"Has the child been born yet?" Morwen asked.

"Father said it would be another few hours or so." Elrohir smiled, "Mother was not so happy about that."

"Your father is awfully calm about all of this." Morwen said.

Elrohir smiled, "Erestor said he is much like the duck on the pond; calm and regal on the outside, ever the face of the healer, but on the inside father is most likely feeling the same as Elladan."

Elladan shuddered again as he thought of the birthing process. "I feel as if it would be best for me to apologize to our mother for all of…." Elladan tried to find the right world but failed, "that."

"As the son of a healer 'that' is the best you can come up with?" Morwen asked.

"Please do not make me think of it!" Elrohir pleaded.

Morwen pressed a hand to Elladan's face, "Fine, no more thinking about it."

"Is Lady Celebrian…" Rian's voice was heard over the crowd.

"She's fine." Elrohir called.

"Elladan fainted." Morwen said.

"He…….fainted?" Rian asked.

"No more questions!" Elladan decreed from his spot on the floor.

Eventually the crowd would disperse leaving only those close to the family gathered in a protective circle around Elladan.

"Someone should have brought a book." Rian muttered.

"We could play Questions." Elladan said.

"No!" Morwen, Rian, and Thalion answered.

Elladan pressed a hand over his eyes. "No yelling." The pitiful elf demanded.

"It has been hours since Elladan fainted," Rian said, "why are we still sitting on the floor?"

"Because Elladan cannot sit in the birthing room and you never leave a fellow elf behind." Thalion said.

Morwen shrugged, "I suppose you could say that, I was merely going to ask where else would we sit."

Elrohir was about to answer when he went toppling backwards as the door to the birthing room was opened.

Glorfindel gave an inquisitive look to Elrohir who was now resting against his legs. "Are we having a plaiting party again?" The elf asked.

"Merely pondering the designs of the floor tiles." Thalion said. "Will you join us?"

Glorfindel opened his mouth to respond but the cry of a new born child filled the air.

"As I had meant to say, your sister is here." Glorfindel said.

"Sister? Truly?" Elrohir asked, sitting up.

Glorfindel nodded, "Perfectly healthy and with quite a voice if I may say so."

Elladan forced himself into a sitting position, a wide smile on his face. "I have a baby sister." The elder twin said.

"Elladan can sit up again." Morwen said as she looked up at Glorfindel.

"Quite a miracle." Glorfindel murmured. "Would you like to meet the newest member of Imladris?"

Glorfindel had to quickly move out of the doorway to avoid the stampede of elven feet.

* * *

Elladan continued to prod his brother's arm, "Come on, Elrohir, you've held her for half an hour already, hand her over."

"Stop fighting or neither of you get to hold her." Elrond called from Celebrian's bedside, his voice much harsher than his expression.

Morwen and Rian openly laughed as they both brushed out and braided Celebrian's hair away from her face. Faeleth came back into the room carrying a clean bowl of water and a towel to press to Celebrian's face.

"You almost look rejuvenated." Faeleth said.

"That little one caused much less trouble than the twins." Celebrian said.

"There were two of us." Elrohir answered. "You cannot blame us for such a thing."

"Yes, blame our father." Elladan said as his brother finally gave into his prods and handed the small bundle containing their sister over.

"Have you picked a name yet?" Faeleth asked.

"We have." Celebrian answered. "We are merely waiting for Erestor, Glorfindel, Lindir and Thalion to rejoin us."

"Where did they head off to?" Elrond asked as he suddenly looked around the room.

"Glorfindel forced them into helping him carry the new cradle up to your rooms." Morwen said.

"We did not get handmade cradles from Glorfindel." Elladan pouted.

"He did not have time." Elrond told his son.

"He had a whole year." Elladan argued.

"And he has spent most of this year making one." Elrond answered.

"Oh, right." Elladan said as he turned his attention back to his sister. "She is so tiny."

"She's quite large for an elfling child." Elrond said, "Quite strong as well."

"Of course she's strong," Faeleth said, "she is one of your children, is she not?"

Elrond looked around the room as he studied his children, both of blood and bond, all so strong and lively, all having come to this moment despite the many forces of fate which had tried to defeat them before any were yet a thought.

Elrond kissed the hand of Celebrian he held clasped in his own. "Yes, she is one of our children. And as one of our children, she is very strong."

* * *

The crowd was gathered, soft voices murmuring in interest as they waited for their Lord and Lady to appear. Morwen, as she sat beside Thalion and Rian, looked out over the crowd noting who had shown for the announcement and who had decided to not attend.

"Tharien's family is not present." Morwen murmured.

"Like they would openly acknowledge the birth of yet another half-elven." Rian answered. "Why that family does not move to Lothlorien I will never know."

"Lothlorien doesn't want them." Thalion said, must to the amusement of his foster-sisters.

"Be quiet." Erestor hissed from above them.

The three fell silent as Elrond and Celebrian began to make their way to the platform, Elladan and Elrohir trailing behind them, looking much older and more mature than they were.

Elrond exchanged a look with Celebrian before leading her forward. In her arms, wrapped in a soft blanket from Lothlorien and dressed in the colors of Imladris, rested the newest child of Elrond and resident of Imladris.

"My people," Celebrian's strong and musical voice said, "I give you Arwen, daughter of Lord Elrond Halfelven and Lady Celebrian of Imladris."

The cheers of the elves were deafening but the small child in Celebrian's arms merely blinked her twilight eyes, yawned, and went back to sleep.

* * *

End, story seven.

A/N 1: I honestly don't know if healers can sense the souls of unborn children but in this lovely bit of AU stories, they can.

A/N 2: **Thanks**:

Renna, I think I pretty much said the thanks in the last chapter of "A Journey Begins" but still..you know..thanks as always for your lovely comments and let me know what you think. Glimpses of the past of Morwen and Glorfindel are peppered throughout the story (the most recent 'Sleeping with Ghosts' chapter actually introduces her brother in Aman) but there will eventually be a so-called "big reveal." Glad to know you're enjoying it, though! Next "Once I Was" story does, however, go back to the young childhoods of Elladan, Elrohir, Morwen etc.


	8. Duty

**Disclaimer: See previous installments. **

**Once I Was: Story Eight:**

**_Duty_**

**_Imladris, TA 133_**

"This must be Elrond's fault." Glorfindel said as he looked at the two juice covered dark-headed elflings in front of him.

Lindir, standing in the doorway slacked jaw, surveyed the room.

"So, you won't be able to watch Morwen then?" Erestor asked as he stood behind Lindir, the sleeping female toddler in his arms.

Glorfindel turned to Erestor with a terrified look, "Have you lost all sense? Do you not see the destruction wrought before you? You are suggesting I add a poor innocent elfling to this evil? They will kill her. Or eat her. Or something else equally unsavory."

Erestor shook his head. "Clean them up, Glorfindel and bring them to the nursery. I am sure they will cause little harm if they are contained."

"When are Elrond and Celebrian returning?" Glorfindel asked.

"Not until night fall." Erestor said. "Do not begrudge them this much needed break. You have only been alone with those twins for an hour."

"And let use see what they have done in that hour." Lindir said from the doorway.

Erestor gave him a dark look, "Lindir, please assist him in cleaning the twins."

"Me?" The minstrel asked. "I do not see why I must be punished with…" Lindir stopped at the look on the Chief Councilor's face. "Right. Twins. Bathe."

"Very good." Erestor said.

Glorfindel turned back to his charges. Only true evil could look so innocent and sweet with those bright smiles and the twinkling eyes.

"I have faced a balrog you know." Glorfindel told the twin elflings.

"Daddy said you fell." Elladan informed Glorfindel.

"I am well aware of that, Elladan, as I was there." Glorfindel said.

"Does facing a balrog count if you fell?" Elrohir asked.

"Glorfindel fell with the balrog therefore I believe it does count as you say, Elrohir." Erestor said. "Now, if you wish to hear a story from Gondolin you boys will be perfect elves as Lindir and Glorfindel clean that juice off of you, correct?"

"Yes." Elladan said as Elrohir nodded and silently agreed.

Erestor nodded again before turning to leave the room; the elf child in his arms still sleeping.

"It always works for Erestor." Glorfindel muttered.

"Even elflings would never dare to defy him." Lindir said as he held out a hand for Elrohir to take.

Glorfindel watched the two depart and marveled as Elrohir was the picture of perfect elfling restraint as he was led to the bathing chambers. Glorfindel turned back to Elladan and studied the elf child before him.

Elladan had three fresh scratches on his face, a slight bruise forming on his cheek, and was covered from head to toe in his juice. Three-year-old elflings were not supposed to be this troublesome. Glorfindel almost envied the humans, whose children's minds took much longer to mature than an elf-child's. Other members of Imladris had assumed the half-elven twins would take longer than the requisite one-year to begin speaking in full sentences. Glorfindel knew better; before a year Earendil was singing through all hours of the night much to Gondolin's amusement and Tuor and Idril's parental annoyance. Elrond's sons had been born loquacious, speaking for hours long before the words had any discernable meaning.

Glorfindel attempted to stare Elladan into submission but Elladan merely rocked back and forth, a wide smile on his face.

"Elladan, would you please tell me why you threw your juice on your brother?"

Elladan laughed, "Fun."

"Fun. Your ever revealing answer is 'fun'?" Glorfindel shook his head, "Well, how am I to argue you with such a thing." Glorfindel pressed a hand to his forehead.

"Daddy does that whenever I pour juice over paper." Elladan informed Glorfindel.

"I am sure your father does more than that once your mother has escorted you from the room." Glorfindel picked Elladan up, grimacing as he felt Elladan place his sticky hands on Glorfindel's shoulder.

"Bath now?" Elladan asked.

"You must admit, you are in need of it." Glorfindel said. "Bath now, play later."

"With Elrohir?"

"Yes."

"Morwen?"

Glorfindel smiled, "Possibly; she needs to rest though."

"She sleeps too much." Elladan stated.

"She is younger than you; she needs all that sleep just to keep up with you and Elrohir while she is awake." Glorfindel told him.

"Mommy said we're not to wake her up in the night anymore." Elladan informed Glorfindel as they came to the stairs.

"It is very rude to wake a sleeping person up, Elladan." Glorfindel said as he picked Elladan up; grand staircases were not meant for elfling legs.

"What's rude?" Elladan asked.

"I would say 'you,' but as I am certain you would not understand such a thing, let us simply say it is something you do not want to be. Good elflings are not rude."

Elladan nodded, "Erestor said rude people should be fed to a dragon or forced to visit King Thranduil. Is King Thranduil rude?"

"King Thranduil is merely…" Glorfindel searched for a word Elladan would understand. "King Thranduil is like Erestor; but he even gives rude people a place to rest." Glorfindel told Elladan, neglecting to inform him said resting place was usually the dungeons. Thranduil had reportedly ordered ten more cells to be made.

As Glorfindel pushed open the door to the bathing chambers with his hip he smiled at the sound of Elrohir laughing. Elladan hopped down from Glorfindel's arms and made to run off but Glorfindel simply reached a hand out and held Elladan up by the back of his shirt.

"Elladan, what are we not supposed to do in the bathing chamber?"

"Run." Elladan said.

"And why is that?" Glorfindel asked.

"Because I will fall down and get hurt. Or I will fall down and get someone else hurt and there are only so many healers in Imladris." Elladan said.

"Very good. What else do we not do?" Glorfindel asked as he continued their routine lecture.

"Go into the bath fully dressed."

"Very good." Glorfindel answered as he carried Elladan over to a bench and quickly took the juice ruined clothes off the elder twin. There would be another order to the seamstresses. Grape juice never seemed to come out of the twins' clothing. Glorfindel gave Elladan a fierce look as he tied up his hair and shrugged his shirt off before gathering the boy in one arm and a basket of towels and soap in the other.

Glorfindel wondered how a vow to Turgon's line could leave him in this position, but even he could not keep his frown in the face of the laughing and singing voices of elfling children.

* * *

Erestor tried not to laugh as he noticed Lindir and Glorfindel were much more soaked than their charges. The young Thandrog, barely out of his own childhood, trailed behind the minstrel and the captain, with the twin boys on each side of him. 

"Did they fall in?" Erestor asked as he gestured to Lindir and Glorfindel.

"I assume so; the yelling is what brought me and half the guard to the bathing chamber."

"Those are not elflings." Lindir muttered as he shook out his wet hair. "Those are servants of the…"

"Lindir, we must not say such things around impressionable minds." Erestor cautioned.

Thandrog placed the impeccably clean twins, dressed in equally pristine clothing, down on the floor. "If you are no longer in need of me, I would like to get back to my lessons."

"You are dismissed." Glorfindel said as he brushed out his wet hair. "I thank you for your assistance though I wonder, how did you become so skilled at changing elflings?"

Thandrog shrugged, "I have three siblings and am the eldest. Mother and father waited until I was twenty and then had twins; my younger sister followed a few years later."

"How did your parents survive such a thing?" Glorfindel asked.

"Why would your parents do such a thing?" Lindir wondered.

Thandrog laughed, "They like elflings and to answer your inquiry, Captain, they had help."

"Clearly you have been taught well." Erestor said. "Good day, Thandrog."

Thandrog nodded before leaving the room, he waved at the twins before he closed the door.

Erestor shook his head as he regarded both Lindir and Glorfindel. "Two warriors of the Last Alliance taken down by two elflings. What has Arda come to?"

"We were unaware!" Lindir protested.

"That is your defense?" Erestor asked, clearly unimpressed.

"Dumb." Morwen said from the chair next Erestor's side.

"Indeed, dumb." Erestor agreed.

"She speaks." Lindir said.

Erestor shook his head, "Of course she speaks, Lindir. She's nearly a year old."

"She never speaks to me." Lindir said.

"Perhaps she finds you boring." Glorfindel said as he walked over to Morwen, smiling as squirmed away from the strands of wet hair he was teasing her with. "Morwen and I have long talks, don't we?" Glorfindel asked.

Morwen nodded silently as she wrapped a hand in Glorfindel's hair.

"And what can you two possibly speak of?" Lindir asked.

"Stars, rainbows, dreams." Glorfindel said. "All those lovely things."

"She'll be speaking in full sentences any day now." Erestor said, proud as any parent. "She already understands more than the average elfling if I do say so myself."

"That most likely has to do with Elladan insisting she is there for all of his lessons." Glorfindel murmured.

"That is very likely." Erestor agreed as he crouched down to Elrohir who was tugging on his robes. "Yes, Elrohir?"

"Can we go down to the Hall of Fire to hear the minstrels?"

Erestor merely raised a brow.

"May we go down to the Hall of Fire to hear the minstrels?" Elrohir tried again.

Erestor looked at Lindir.

Lindir sighed as he pulled on his shirt. "As long as you are quiet and well behaved."

Elladan stood beside his brother. "We will be."

Erestor nodded, "Then I shall allow you. I only need to feed Morwen first."

"I'll do it." Glorfindel said as he stood up, the elf child in his arms. "I am headed to the kitchens anyway."

"Are you certain, Glorfindel?" Erestor asked. "There will be juice involved."

"Morwen would not dump her juice all over herself." Glorfindel said.

"Maybe not herself but she might drop it on you." Lindir muttered. "I certainly recall last week when she did such a thing."

Erestor sniffed, "Glorfindel startled her then; any elf child would have lost control of their cup."

"You have no bias at all in that judgment." Lindir answered. "Either way, we best be off. I know how the twins covet the most central seats."

"Only the best for the Lord's sons." Erestor answered as he ushered everyone out of the room.

* * *

Glorfindel carried Morwen past the offices of the councilors, the artist's chambers, the sewing rooms. All the time the elfling kept up a commentary as she pointed out her favorite things to Glorfindel. They were just past the doorway down to the laundry when Glorfindel came to a stop at the sound of his name and the overwhelming smell of carnations. Glorfindel shared an exasperated look with Morwen, who seemed quite angered at the sudden stop of their journey, before he turned to meet the calculating eyes of Lothien. 

If ever there was an inopportune time to run into one's former bedmates, it was when one held a young child in their arms. Especially when one pondered the particular fate of said child.

"Lothien," Glorfindel said, "I thought you had gone to the Havens."

"I decided it was not yet time for me to sail." Lothien said as she rested a hand on Glorfindel's arm.

If Glorfindel could read an elfling's mind, he would be certain the look in Morwen's eyes meant 'kick.' Glorfindel took a step back. "Your family must be thankful you are staying for sometime." Glorfindel said. "Well, I must be going."

Lothien placed a hand on his arm again, "It is quite good of you to spend such time with that foundling, Glorfindel. Such dedication to duty." Lothien stated, her tone softer than the expression in her eyes.

"I think it is far more Morwen's duty to keep me occupied than the other way around." Glorfindel said. "After all, she could be in the Hall of Fire right now listening to Elladan butcher the _Lay of Earendil_ instead of entertaining me with her favorite sites of Imladris."  
Glorfindel laughed as the tiny fingers pressed into his shoulder. "I am sorry, Lothien, but it appears the little one wishes to be off now."

Lothien reached out a hand to pat Morwen at the head, but at her slight whimper Glorfindel stepped to the side. "I fear our little Morwen does not desire to be touched by those she does not know and it is far past time for her mid-day meal."

Glorfindel smiled at the ever increasing attempts of Lothien to regain his favor. She was a perfectly fine elf, but really, had she no sense of propriety to approach him when a child was in his arms? Glorfindel gave her one last nod before dashing down the hallway. When they were a safe distance away and entering the kitchens, Glorfindel whispered into Morwen's ear  
"Morwen, you do not like Lothien do you?"

Morwen shook her head in the negative.

"May I ask why?"

"Lothien smells bad." Morwen answered simply before raising a hand to wave at the kitchen staff.

Glorfindel only pondered for a moment bragging to Erestor that he had been the first witness to a full sentence, with true meaning, spoken by Morwen but as the dark-haired elf was blood to the elfling in his arms, and had an even deeper connection with her, Glorfindel decided to keep the moment to himself.  
"I've always found the scent of carnations quite lovely." Glorfindel informed the elfling in his arms.

Morwen wrinkled her nose and sneezed.

"Ah," Glorfindel said as he gladly took the cloth offered by Laugoneth, "That's it then."

Laugoneth laughed softly as she set down a light meal for both Glorfindel and Morwen.

"I was expecting Erestor." Laugoneth told him.

"He's watching over the twins as they watch over the minstrels." Glorfindel answered as he carefully helped Morwen hold her spoon steady.

Laugoneth patted his shoulder before turning back to her bread making, "Celebrian is going to yell at you for not teaching Morwen how to hold that spoon like a lady."

"Celebrian never yells at me." Glorfindel scoffed though he did switch Morwen's handle on the spoon.

"You truly enjoy this, don't you?" Laugoneth asked.

"Children are very amazing creatures." Glorfindel said. "They do not come into this world knowing what should be loved and feared; heroes and everyday elves are all the same, mere warm bodies to rest against as one naps. They do not care for titles; they are not yet poisoned by politics. As much as watching them can exhaust me they also rejuvenate me."

"Shame about this one though;" Laugoneth said as she gestured to Morwen, "such an adorable little thing and her parents aren't here to see her grow."

"She is loved; is that now what matters most?" Glorfindel asked as he put down the spoon and helped Morwen with her cup.

"Yes, I suppose it is." Laugoneth answered.

Morwen's other hand patted against Glorfindel.

"Done?" Glorfindel asked her.

She nodded before leaning back against him.

"What do we say to Laugoneth?"

"Thank you." Morwen dutifully answered.

"Would you like to see the minstrels now?" Glorfindel asked Morwen as he used the cloth from earlier to wipe away the slightest traces of the meal from Morwen's face.

Morwen nodded.

"Glorfindel, will you not eat?" Laugoneth asked as he stood to leave.

"I can wait." Glorfindel said as he studied Morwen; happy to note there was hardly a speck of food on her and no juice to be seen.

* * *

Elladan and Elrohir were dancing, or at least attempting to, while Morwen sat perched on Erestor's lap and clapped her hands to the fast-paced tune of the minstrels. The child did not even seem to care Erestor was using the crown of her head as a book rest. 

"You could be denting her skull." Glorfindel warned him.

"It is a soft cover." Erestor replied. "It's a mere copy of what will become hardbound."

"Using an elfling as a book rest, what is the world coming to." Glorfindel said.

Erestor smirked, as he turned a page, "Some of us merely know how to balance duty and pleasure in more efficient ways than others."

"On the head of a one-year-old." Glorfindel muttered.

"Eleven months and 16 days." Erestor informed him.

Glorfindel scoffed, "That makes it so much…"

"Shh." Morwen ordered him.

"You heard the elfling." Erestor said as he turned back to his book, body shaking in silent laughter.

Glorfindel sniffed, "Well, that's the last time I help feed you, Morwen."

Morwen did not much seem to care as she was too busy laughing in delight as Elladan and Elrohir spun each other around the room.

Glorfindel allowed himself to look over the room at all the elves who were singing and dancing. Balanauth, not on the training field Glorfindel noticed with a raised brow, was busily chatting with Edlothiadeth, one of the healers.

Lindir was busy encouraging one of the minstrel's children to sing a verse with them. Glorfindel believed the child's name was Nithiel, but he wasn't quite certain. So many families were having children these days in fear the time of peace would soon end.

There were many children in the room, ranging from newborns to elves on the verge of their majority. This was their reward, Glorfindel decided, the elder generations. This was their reward, to see a room full of young and innocent youths with no hint of a dark lord to be found.

Glorfindel glanced down as he felt an elfling impact with his leg.

"Yes, Elladan?" Glorfindel asked.

"You are thinking too much. Mother says thinking too much is bad."

"She says father is the worst at it." Elrohir continued.

"What would your mother suggest if she were here to reprimand me?" Glorfindel asked the twins.

"That you dance." Erestor said from his chair. "Don't you think so?" Erestor asked Morwen.

Morwen nodded and said, "Dance."

Glorfindel was uncertain if it was a suggestion or an order.

"As the young lady bids." Glorfindel said as he allowed himself to be pulled by the twins to the center of the room. He ignored the whispers about how sad it was to see a proud warrior and war hero duty-bound to the whims of children. Truly, Glorfindel would have it no other way. This was happiness. This was joy. This was peace. This was so far from duty, Glorfindel could almost weep in relief. Instead, he simply danced.

* * *

Glorfindel collapsed on to one of the chairs in the nursery; smiling at the sounds of sleeping elflings. Elladan and Elrohir had been placed in separate beds, but were currently curled up together in Elrohir's bed. Glorfindel wondered if they had tried to "free" Morwen again. The last time Celebrian had walked into the nursery and found Morwen in Elladan's bed as opposed to her crib, a near panic was reached. Elladan often woke many times throughout the night and caused all sorts of mischief, having designed many a plan to reach the door knob and escape from the room. Celebrian and Elrond had taken to stopping by the nursery once ever few hours to make certain all elflings were in their beds and not hiding under some poor elder councilor's desk or a chair in the library. 

He would have to thank Elrond and Celebrian for this day; as much as the parents needed a break, Glorfindel and Erestor needed this day to spend with the sheer uncomplicatedness of the children.

"Why up?" A soft voice inquired.

Glorfindel walked over to Morwen and kneeled by the side of her crib, "I could ask the same of you."

"Elladan loud." Morwen answered.

Glorfindel walked over to Elladan, smiling as the young elf-child snored and snorted.

"But he is loveable." Glorfindel assured her.

Glorfindel walked back over to Morwen, obeying the silent command of her upheld arms.

"Would you like to hear a story?" He asked.

The elfling shook her head, 'no.'

"A song?" Glorfindel asked.

A weary head nodded, 'yes.'

"So, I shall sing you to sleep as I do every night. Fair enough." Glorfindel said as he cradled Morwen to his side. He walked over to the open window and let the warm breeze blow over the child's skin.

Glorfindel searched his mind for the many lullabies he knew and finally settled on the one for the night. Taking a deep breath, he sang,

"_Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby _

Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay

And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow

Bless you with love for the road that you go

May you sail far to the far fields of fortune

With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet

And may you need never to banish misfortune

May you find kindness in all that you meet"

Glorfindel laid the sleeping elfling down in her bed, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. He walked over to the twins and smiled at the sight they made. Elrohir was turned around facing the end of the bed while Elladan was hanging off of the side; the blanket had long ago fallen to the floor. Laughing quietly, Glorfindel carefully placed the twins in proper positions and laid the blanket over their bruised and scratched legs. Kisses were bestowed on soft dark-haired heads before Glorfindel re-latched the window and blew out the candles. The hands which expertly held swords and bows twitched as Glorfindel desperately tried to close the door without making a sound. He breathed a deep sigh of relief as the door closed; separating the sleeping children within from the vivid sounds of the waking world outside.

"It is comforting, is it not?" Celebrian's ethereal voiced breathed from behind him.

Only centuries of battle-trained reflexes saved him from collapsing against the door in surprise.

"When did you return?" Glorfindel asked.

"An hour ago; I opened the door as you started your song, but I see you did a fine job of sending the children to play in Lorien's fields."

"It was nothing, Celebrian, merely a song." Glorfindel said as he held out an arm to guide the Lady of Imladris down the hall.

"It was beautiful and comforting." Celebrian said. "Just as it was meant to be."

"Did you have a good day of rest from your duties?" Glorfindel asked.

"Marvelous." Celebrian assured him. "I thank you and Erestor for your gracious offer of elfling minding."

"Lindir helped as well; as did the young Thandrog."

"Truly?"

"There was a juice incident." Glorfindel told her. "I needed assistance."

"Ah." Celebrian laughed. "I fear the twins have developed a habit of dropping their juice on each other. They quite like the sound Elrond makes when they do such things and then place their sticky hands and faces all over his books and papers."

"_That_ was the squawking I heard the other day." Glorfindel exclaimed. "I had thought Imladris had acquire a new species of morning bird."

"I fear it is only the same old species of annoyed Elrond Halfelven." Celebrian said, her laughter barley restrained.

"Those sons of yours are quite a spirited handful, Celebrian." Glorfindel informed her.

"I know." Celebrian said, "I am so proud."

Many elves stopped in their evening tasks as they heard the lovely sound of Lady Celebrian and Lord, Captain, Seneschal and recent child-minder Glorfindel laugh wholeheartedly; though many were left wondering what could produce such a reaction in both.

In the nursery three small elflings slept, oblivious to the world around them. Elladan woke only once that night, as a shining light from a bight star passed through the window; the elfling greeted the star before going back to his dreams full of scary dragons, grand horses, and glorious battles.

* * *

A/N 1: The "lullaby" Glorfindel sings is from the song "Sleepsong" by the group Secret Garden from their _Earthsongs_ album. 

A/N 2: Our favorite part of _Morgoth's Ring_ "The Law and Customs of the Valar" states _The Eldar grew in bodily form slower than Men, but in mind more swiftly. They learned to speak before they were one year old; and in the same time they learned to walk and to dance, for their wills came soon to the mastery o their bodies._ Tolkien, The History of Middle Earth Volume X: Morgoth's Ring: The Later Silmarillion Part One. Boston: Houghton Mifflin Company, 1993. 209-10. Hence my reason for very early speaking and walking elflings.

**As this site is currently not accepting any of my new documents, all updates will be on the writing lj (see my profile). **


	9. The First

_**Once I Was, Story Nine**_

**Once I Was: **

**_Story Nine_**

**_The First_**

**_Imladris, TA 162_**

Erestor and Glorfindel stood among the many cleaning servants as every piece of bedding from the elflings' rooms was cleaned.

"Thirty years old and they contract chicken pox." Glorfindel muttered.

Erestor laughed, "First time around human children and an illness which even elves must battle."

"Why are we helping to clean everything?" Glorfindel asked.

"Because Elrond knows well all the elflings have you wrapped around their fingers. They would only have to shed a tear in front of you and you'd be scratching their spots for them." Erestor replied.

Glorfindel could not argue you the truth but still asked, "If that is my reason, what is yours?"

"Morwen asked me to make certain you do not manage to throw any of her belongings off a snow and ice-covered balcony." Erestor said.

"I did not throw the twins off that balcony," Glorfindel griped, "they went running down the thing itself and slid."

"Even you must admit the incident does not offer the best testimony for your child minding skills." Erestor replied.

"Even the most skilled would fail against Elladan and Elrohir while they are full of sugar." Glorfindel said, scrubbing a stuffed toy.

"Lord Erestor?" A high-pitched voice of an elfling asked from the door.

Erestor and Glorfindel turned to the doorway and spotted Thalion. The young elf came to Imladris little more than a decade ago and was still quite skittish but as determined as his name. He was far more reserved than the twins and Morwen, favoring more of a quiet strength than outlandish schemes. He was one of the few elflings in Imladris not to be struck down with the illness; Elrond stated the records Thalion arrived with showed his own battle of the chicken pox when he was quite young.

"Yes, Thalion, what is it?" Erestor asked.

"Thandrog says those abandoned kittens he found in the stables are able to stand on their own." Thalion replied.

"Kittens?" Glorfindel asked.

Erestor patted his shoulder, ignoring the unpleasant look on Glorfindel's face as he dampened the sleeve. "Some families are in need of cats to take care of their vermin." Erestor explained. "The request comes to my desk often. We have many cats, and dogs which we train and send out."

"All these years here and I never knew of the domestic animal trade of Imladris." Glorfindel said as he attempted to dry his sleeve.

"I see it as giving abandoned animals good homes where they are able to earn their keep through their services. We can hardly shelter every lost cat and dog found in and around Imladris." Erestor stated.

"When will you send them off?" Thalion asked.

"A few more months yet; they will start the training soon but it is more instinct than any other teaching." Erestor tilted his head in inquiry, "Why do you ask?"

Thalion bowed his head and studied the floor. The slight elf shrugged, "Morwen will be sad; she's visited those kittens each day she could."

Glorfindel raised a brow, "Did she?"

Thalion nodded. "Thandrog says she has a natural rapport with felines."

"She does get territorial." Glorfindel muttered. "Scratches as well."

Erestor shook his head at Glorfindel. "Is there a particular kitten she is drawn to?" Erestor asked Thalion.

"Yes," Thalion said. "A small black and white kitten, she calls him Sídhadonnen."

"Sídhadonnen?" Glorfindel asked. "Peace born again? Why would she name.."

"I believe it was the kitten who was on death's door but is proving to be one of the strongest now." Erestor explained.

"Peace?" Glorfindel asked.

Thalion shook his head, "Far from it."

"Are you going to bribe Morwen with a kitten?" Glorfindel asked Erestor.

Erestor smiled, "Better to scratch a cat than to scratch a blister and her begetting day is but a week hence."

"Certainly a better gift than another book." Glorfindel muttered. He put the soap down and stepped away from the washing bin.

Erestor glared at his friend, "Books are expensive, valuable, and she likes them."

"They are so practical." Glorfindel said. "Practical gifts are for when you get closer to majority."

"You must have been a spoiled child." Erestor took an offered towel from one of the maids to dry his hands. "Thalion, takes us to this kitten."

* * *

A week passed, full of whining elflings and tired healers, Morwen was the only one left in the halls. Today, while the day after her begetting day, was more joyous for the child who merely wished to return to her own room. Erestor concocted his own form of a devious plan to surprise Morwen with her own kitten and Glorfindel was currently being used as the distraction. Glorfindel, personally, did not believe it was one of Erestor's better strategies.

Waking into the healing room, Glorfindel found Elrond busying mixing up an ointment while Morwen sat patiently on the bed. Both of her hands were covered with soft gloves, secured around her writes with leather ties and intricate knotting.

Glorfindel tapped Morwen's forearms, "Why are your hands covered in cloth?" Turning to Elrond he asked, "Proper medical procedure?"

"Celebrian's doing." Elrond said, carrying a bowl of ointment over to Morwen's bedside.

"Celebrian says this way I won't scratch." Morwen explained.

"You know better than to scratch." Glorfindel admonished.

"It itched." Morwen said.

"You will be free of the healing halls soon; we need assurance you will not scratch." Elrond said. He rolled up the sleeves of her dress and began to softly apply the ointment to the blisters. "We will need to do this many times a day; do not think you've escaped the healing halls just yet. These are healing, we do not need them infected."

"Elrond is correct, you know.." Glorfindel started.

"Of course he is. He _is_ the chief healer." Morwen interrupted.

Elrond laughed, moving to Morwen's legs taking care of the blisters and scabs from other childhood injuries. "All done." Elrond announced.

"Good." Glorfindel said. He stood up and proceeded to pick Morwen up, smiling at her indignant squawk.

"Put me down." The elfling ordered.

"I am personally carrying you to your quarters, consider it a gift." Glorfindel said.

"I can walk on my own." Morwen stated, doing her best to glare at him.

"I am certain you can, you can also 'accidentally' brush up against doorways to relieve your still itching spots." Glorfindel said.

Morwen pinched him and said, "You could have more faith in a child."

"Erestor's order." Glorfindel muttered, silently cursing his friend as his skin throbbed from the itch.

Morwen shook her head but stayed still. "You should have said that to begin with."

Glorfindel scoffed as he walked out of the door. "You will follow Erestor's orders without question but mine are to be dismissed?"

"Of course." Morwen said.

Glorfindel shook his head and continued the trek to Morwen's room. Arriving on the doorstep, he kicked the door as his arms were full of elfling.

"I could have knocked." Morwen said.

"I like to do things my own way." Glorfindel said.

"Yes, his own undignified, barbaric way." Erestor said through the open door.

"Erestor, why are you here?" Morwen asked, quickly dropping down from Glorfindel's arms.

Erestor opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by the shrewd meow of the kitten on the bed.

Glorfindel placed a hand over his mouth to cover his smile as the elfling ran over to the bed. Erestor followed her, pushing aside her hair as the kitten attempted to swipe it.

Glorfindel watched the two relatives, separate by years more than degrees of kin, and took joy in the sight of the dark heads bowed, playing with the dark kitten.

* * *

**_Imladris, TA 207_**

Glorfindel rode into Imladris, dismounting his horse and brushing the road dust off of his shoulders. Something was wrong in the valley; it was too quiet and none of the elflings were running to greet him; none appearing clamoring for presents and no Erestor demanding observations of his travels. Glorfindel continued to the stables more suspicious than concerned. Inside the stable hands went about their duties with the normal banter of family friends and workers. Glorfindel was greeted as he normally was and no one seemed to be distracting him from keeping a watchful eye over the stable. Glorfindel handed his reins over to one of the workers before he turned and left. Walking to the house he worked off his riding gloves and looked over the landscape, trying to discern any hidden elfling in tree, bush, or on a balcony.

When a body collided with his own, he was hardly surprised. What did surprise him was the owner of said body. "Thandrog?"

"Oh, Captain, you're back." Thandrog said, his cheerful tone oddly subdued.

Glorfindel narrowed his eyes, "Are you the distraction?"

"Pardon?" Thandrog asked.

"The pawn?" Glorfindel tried again.

"Captain, I think you are confused. Or I think I am confused…" Thandrog trailed off.

Glorfindel sighed, "Where are the elflings hiding?"

"You do not know?" Thandrog asked, eyes wide in surprise.

Glorfindel patted the elf's head and said, "Thandrog if I knew would I be asking you?"

Thandrog threw his hand off and said, "Glorfindel, Sídhadonnen died this morning. Balanauth said he would send you a message."

"I left earlier than planned." Glorfindel stated as he began to remove his cloak and scabbard, handing them all to Thandrog. "Where is Morwen?"

"With Erestor." Thandrog answered, struggling under the weight of the items Glorfindel placed in his arms.

Glorfindel began to run up the stairs, Thandrog trailing behind.

. "Who found Sídhadonnen?" Glorfindel asked as they walked into his office.

"Morwen." Thandrog said, placing the gear down and taking a pitcher of water to the wash basin. "Elladan was with her. They took the cat to Elrond but it was too late."

Glorfindel dipped his hands in the water and washed his face. As he patted his skin dry he asked, "How is she?"

"I think she is still in shock. I've not yet seen or heard her cry." Thandrog said.

"Elladan held his tongue?" Glorfindel asked.

"Despite the years of scratches he's received, Elladan was crying." Thandrog replied. "Despite his many complaints, I think Elladan loved that cat just a little bit."

"Sídhadonnen was not only Morwen's first pet, but Elladan's as well." Glorfindel said. Securing his hair in a ponytail with a leather tie, he patted Thandrog's shoulder. "Thank you for your help."

"Going to see Erestor?" Thandrog asked.

"Possibly." Glorfindel said. "If anyone asks, I have simply returned." Glorfindel said.

* * *

Erestor sat beside Morwen on his balcony. Both elves stared over the land, the silence saying more words of comfort than any pointless ramble could.

"Is there anything you need?" Erestor finally asked. There was no need to ask how Morwen felt, her spirit showed her pain.

Morwen shrugged, "I just need time alone to think and to sort." She picked at her nails and studied the patter of the stone floor. "I appreciate everyone's offers of comfort but this is something I need to figure out of my own. I do not need to be smothered."

"Nor coddled, as they all surely will." Erestor said. "Well, I only see one solution."

"Yes?"

Erestor stood up and held out a hand to Morwen. "We shall have to smuggle you out of the House."

"Ah, the labyrinth of hidden passages." Morwen whispered.

"You are the only elfling who knows where they all lead; even Elladan and Elrohir do not know every last location." Erestor said.

"Elrond knows well they would invade the wine cellars; I think it wise to withhold such information." Morwen said as she stood up.

Erestor handed her a cloak before perusing his bookshelf. "History, mythology, or epics?"

"Anything with humor?" Morwen inquired.

"Elladan's historical essays?" Erestor asked.

"Still full of tragedy." Morwen mused. "Mythologies then."

"Good choice." Erestor replied. He took the book down and walked over to Morwen, placing an arm around her waist as they began to walk through the passage.

* * *

Glorfindel walked past the line of elves and elflings sitting outside Erestor's office. All the elflings were gathered in a circle but Elladan still managed to sit closest to the door. There were also some assistants, clearly angered they were being denied access to the Chief Councilor. Glorfindel walked past all of them and turned to face them.

"Leave." Glorfindel ordered.

At the many protests, Glorfindel held up a hand, silencing all. "If you are here to see Erestor, it can wait."

"Lord Glorfindel.." one of the assistants tried.

"It can wait." Glorfindel hissed, glaring at the elf who dared to interrupt him. The assistants nodded and hurried down the hall.

"As for you four," Glorfindel said to Elladan, Elrohir, Thalion and Rian, "go about your day."

"Glorfindel!" Elladan protested.

"Elladan, this is Morwen. Logical, analytical Morwen. How upset would she be if everyone's day was disrupted?" Glorfindel asked.

"Very." Elladan said.

"How likely is she to take comfort from anyone now?" Glorfindel asked.

"Not very." Elladan answered.

"Therefore, you can do what?" Glorfindel asked.

"Leave." Elladan sighed, turning around.

Elrohir and Rian followed but Thalion lingered.

"She needs to talk to someone." Thalion said. "She needs to cry."

"She will, Thalion." Glorfindel assured him. "She needs to do so on her own."

Thalion nodded and finally left. Glorfindel watched him leave, shaking his head at Thalion's actions before turning and walking into Erestor's office. He was not surprised to see the elf walking back into his office from the doorway leading to the secret passages.

"Smuggled her out, did you?" Glorfindel asked.

"She needs to be alone for a bit." Erestor said. "You need to learn to come into my office only when bid."

"There are many things I need to learn." Glorfindel said. "Where is the cat?"

"Elrond wrapped him up in a bundle; he is waiting for Morwen's word on where to bury him." Erestor answered.

"The cat despised the Grove of Mourning." Glorfindel murmured. "He will need a different spot." Glorfindel walked over to the passageway entrance. "May I?"

"Of course." Erestor said. "Did you drive the others off?"

"They left." Glorfindel confirmed.

Erestor sat down at his desk and sighed, "Good. I can get some work down before I am bombarded by all the pointless requests."

"Erestor," Glorfindel said as he stood in the entranceway, "It is perfectly acceptable for you to miss the cat as well."

"Thank you." Erestor said. "I will miss the little demon biting at my toes. He was the best foot warmer."

Glorfindel laughed as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

Morwen's book lay on the ground, pages in the dirt. Her hands rested in an empty lap and her eyes were vacant. The tears no longer fell but their trails down her face were evident.

"I should not miss an animal this much." Morwen said, feeling Glorfindel sit beside her.

"You loved Sídhadonnen, Morwen, you should not miss that blasted cat any less than you do." Glorfindel assured her, pulling her into a loose embrace.

Morwen laughed, "He had a particular liking for you."

"He like to use me as a bathroom." Glorfindel muttered. He picked pieces of leaves out of Morwen's hair and dusted her book off. Morwen sat silent, starting out into the trees. Glorfindel watched in amusement, he could see her mind coming to terms with the incident and the proper reaction. Logic, reason, and heart all battling.

Morwen spoke, her voice strong, if but a little shaky. "Logically I know people and animals must die. It is natural for those not gifted with an immortal spirit. Sídhadonnen was the first thing that was all mine. Not charity; not also Elladan's or also Elrohir's, not a hand-me-down, all new and all mine. He was an orphan just like me who was placed in a larger home. I am being silly."

"You are grieving, Morwen." Glorfindel assured her. "There is no weakness in your tears."

"Why do I feel weak?" Morwen asked,

"Because you are in pain." Glorfindel replied.

Morwen nodded, "He was more than a cat." Morwen said. "He was my family."

"Family is what you make it." Glorfindel agreed. "The cat was your friend, your companion and your confidant."

"He didn't wake up." Morwen said. "He just stayed asleep. He was stiff. I knew he was gone but Elladan insisted we…" Morwen sniffed. "Here I am crying over a cat while people deal with harder things."

"We all have our own problems; you cannot compare one to another." Glorfindel said.

"I will be fine." Morwen said. "I just need some time."

"Of course you will." Glorfindel said.

"You must think me foolish. You've lived and died; you've seen things more horrible than I ever will." Morwen said.

"I think you foolish for many things, Morwen, your inability to listen to my orders prime among them." Glorfindel patted her hands, "This is not one of them. I cried for days over my first lost pet." Glorfindel said. "It was Aman, the only death I knew for decades were those of animals. I could not be consoled." Glorfindel laughed. "It was a turtle."

"A turtle?" Morwen asked.

"A turtle." Glorfindel replied "As you know, most animals live long in elven realms well, turtles have quite the long life span to begin with. My father decided a turtle would be the best choice for a pet because of the long lifespan." He smiled, "My mother loved that turtle far more than I. I have no other siblings and while my family is nobility, there were few servants My mother claimed the turtle was the only being she could talk to about things which didn't concern swords or battles. One day the turtle got out of its little pond and well, my father's horse did not greet the turtle in a kind manner."

"Your father's horse killed your turtle?" Morwen asked, incredulous.

Glorfindel nodded. "I was distraught, my father felt such great guilt and my mother refused to even look at my father for days."

"What happened?" Morwen asked.

"My mother decreed I was never to have a pet too small or too slow to get away from the horses and my father both built a special shrine to my turtle and simply gave me horses from there on out."

Morwen scoffed, "You went from turtles to horses?"

"Erestor always claimed I was spoiled." Glorfindel said.

Morwen raised a brow and asked, "Were you?"

Glorfindel shook his head, "I was loved; dearly loved. Even when my family disagreed with my life and my decisions, they always reminded me the way back to them was, and is, always open."

"It must have been difficult for your mother, to give you away to duty twice in her life." Morwen murmured.

Glorfindel's smile was sad. He nodded, "My mother's strength is something to be admired. She told me, the second time around, I was not simply hers; I belonged to so many others and was meant to belong to so many more." Glorfindel stood, "Now that I have thoroughly distracted you, I wish to show you something."

Morwen stood and shook the dirt off of her skirt. She gathered her book and cloak. Glorfindel was already making his way through the woods and Morwen ran to catch up.

Her breath caught as she followed him into a clearing, the dense trees giving way to a clear patch of sunlight.

Morwen studied the area, turning to Glorfindel in confusion.

"This spot here," Glorfindel said gesturing to a warm patch of grass near one of the elms, "I thought it would be good place for Sídhadonnen burial."

"It is perfect." Morwen said. She glanced back at Glorfindel, "Thank you."

"Plenty of warm sunlight." Glorfindel said.

"He would like that." Morwen agreed.

"I can even make him a grave marker." Glorfindel offered.

"Wood rots." Morwen observed as she walked closer to the spot.

Glorfindel shrugged, "I've always wanted to try my hand at stone masonry. This would be a worthy time."

"I think it would be best to leave the chisel and the stone to Lord Elrond." Morwen said, hands touching the ground.

"If you so decree." Glorfindel said. "However, if Elrond makes the marker than I shall make you the reminder. It has been years since I cast a bronze sculpture, lifetimes even, but now is as good a time as any to remember old skills."

"You don't have to worry yourself with such a thing." Morwen said.

"I might not be doing it for you." Glorfindel said. "That cat and I spent many a long night up together. I did work, he tore apart my new leggings. I drank wine to keep working, he let his distaste at my clothing be known all over my shoes; then, when I would least expect it, he would jump into my lap and purr. Of course, he then would jump onto my desk and walk over my freshly inked paper and then jump down and walk over my floor."

Morwen laughed as she leaned on Glorfindel's shoulder. "Thank you."

Glorfindel patted her back, "You will be fine, you will grow, you will remember and I am certain you will have many more cats which will torture us all."

"There will only be one Sídhadonnen though." Morwen said.

"Because the Valar are kind." Glorfindel said. "Now, let us return before they send a search party for us."

Morwen nodded, leaning on Glorfindel's own strength as they walked back to their home.

* * *

The family and friends of Lord Elrond were gathered on a large blanket, watching the stars as they sat on the riverbanks. Elrond watched Elrohir and Thalion play with one of the hunting dogs, throwing a ball back and forth; even in the darkness the hound could find it. Rian sat perfectly still as Celebrian brushed out her hair and put in different braids and hairstyles, Glorfindel and Lindir calling their approval. Erestor and Balanauth were debating the budget and supplies for the patrols. Some realms were cutting down their forces but Elrond would never allow such a thing; even if he would, Glorfindel certainly would not.

Elladan and Morwen drew the majority of his attention. The young elves, both starting to appear more adult than child, sat side by side under one of the trees. It was their laugher which held Elrond's gaze, as Elladan reminisced on all the times he was defeated or defended by Sídhadonnen.

"Remember.." Elladan's words were interrupted by chuckles, "remember that time Tharien tried to kiss me during harp practice?"

Morwen giggled, "Oh Eru, he came out of no where. Took a flying leap at her."

Elladan nodded, tears of laughter streaming down his face, "Landed in her hair."

"She screeched so loudly." Morwen said.

"Lindir claimed such a sound was never heard in Arda." Elladan continued.

"Glorfindel came running in with a sword drawn." Morwen said.

"Erestor behind him with that heavy tome of epic legends in Quenya." Elladan chuckled.

Elrond stood up and walked over to them. He sat down beside Elladan and placed an arm around his shoulder. "Everyone feeling better?" he asked.

Morwen smiled at him and nodded. "Just another lesson, another moment in life." Morwen said. "Loss is painful and inevitable, but good memories are so valuable."

"Morwen's sound a bit wise there." Elladan said, a sly twinkle in his eye, "much like you, dear Father."

"She is a good student." Elrond replied.

Elladan tilted his head to the side, "I don't know…dark hair…"

"Elladan!" Elrond chastised, laughing too hard to keep his lordly composure.

"A wise elf once told me family is what you make it." Morwen said. "Be it elf, cat or…." Morwen laughed, "Elladan."

Elrond leaned his head against Elladan as he laughed, Elladan doing the same to Morwen.

* * *

Glorfindel brought his horse to a stop as he heard a cry in the trees. It was a high pitched cry, almost like the sound of an infant yet the tone was too feral to be human. Glorfindel rode in the direction of the distressed call until he found himself staring up into the branches of a young tree. From the branch above his head luminous eyes blinked at him while an orange paw swiped out at his head. Glorfindel quickly caught the miniature paw in his hands before carefully pulling the rest of the small kitten off the branch.

"One should not swipe at their rescuers." Glorfindel scolded the kitten. "Nor should they climb up trees when they do not yet know how to get down."

He studied the animal, noting it was a peculiar mixture of orange and cream-colored swaths of fur. The kitten was old enough to live apart from its mother but still too young to be completely on its own and survive; it's bony state a clear testament to the lack of good meals.

"Frankly I am surprised a hawk has not yet caught you; fortunate for you I am heading to a place where you will have many elves willing to fawn over you and cater to your every feline whim." Glorfindel patted the kitten's head as he secured it in the pocket of his cloak, warming the animal with his body heat, "Be forewarned, this is the last time I will rescue you from a tree. The next time you get caught you will either have to wait for another to be so kind or you will simply have to learn how to climb down."

Carefully he mounted his horse while he continued his dialogue. "These living arrangements do have some terms, I must warn you. You will receive food, milk, and water a plenty. There are numerous warm spots for you to sleep in, papers to claim as your own and beds to make nests in. Plenty of tender hands to pet you, laps to rest in, and sharp enough nails to give you a proper scratch. However, the one thing you must not do, is make a waste space of my person, shoes, bed or clothing. There is another elf, dark hair and eyes, named Erestor. Feel free to make his study your litter box."

The kitten let out a small mew as it burrowed deeper into Glorfindel's pocket. The elf laughed and told his horse to go forward.

"One final thing," Glorfindel said, "while I am sure you will become a great predator of mice, moles, dust balls, and quills you have liberated from someone's desk, do not leave them on my pillow. You will be living with a quaint little she-elf. Do not bring them to her pillow either, as she will make me clean the mess up. If you wish to display your gifts to anyone, there is this elf you will meet called Elladan. Now, don't mistake him with his twin, Elrohir. Elrohir is not one to torture, Elladan will be the one you should bombard with presents. Lastly, Thandrog and Elrond, while they will poke and prod you often to assess the state of your health, they are perfectly nice creatures. Also, as beautiful as Celebrian is, do not, for the sake of your short life, rip her lace with your nails. Not only will you never hear the end of it, I will not either, and where shall that leave us? Both up in the trees, you could say. Alas, she lived in one."

The kitten let out a chirrup and Glorfindel nodded, "Yes, lived in this massive tree. No sanctuary to be found there I fear."

Glorfindel found himself on the path into the valley and breathed deeply. "Of course, the rest of this land is a sanctuary and a welcome place to call home."

* * *

A/N 1: Because the cat was in an elven realm, well, I'm giving it an extended lifespan. Also, Sídhadonnen makes a brief appearance during the memories of Rian in _Lullaby of Love_, chapter 29. 


	10. Special Edition: The History

_**Disclaimer: It all belongs to Tolkien and co. No profit made. **_

**_Warnings: Total AU and alternate history. _**

_**Once I Was: Special Edition: The History**_

For redajah, who pushed this idea on me months ago, and all the others who enjoy my little interpretation of his world.

_**TA 2940**_

The door to Morwen's office remained closed, both in her presence and absence, hiding the work (and oftentimes abandoned cats) within. The door had its favorite elves, always managing to loosen its lock for Eluialeth, and Elrond. It also had its enemies, staying stubborn and stuck after one too many times of meeting Elladan's foot, Elrohir's shoulder and sometimes, Rian's fist. Glorfindel was the elf it wavered on. Sometimes popping open for him, even when Morwen tried to barricade herself inside. Sometimes it stuck in its frame, as if cemented there, knowing it was not the time for the captain to speak with the councilor. Glorfindel was one of the few who caressed the door as opposed to pounding it; who beseeched the door rather than the person within; who knew even dead and lacquered wood had a bit of a spirit within.

As Glorfindel walked by Morwen's door on his normal rounds, the door let itself drift open. The door waited as Glorfindel approached with a curious look, fingertips barely touching its frame as Glorfindel peered within. His face, once the mask of an official in charge of security, softened as he took in the sight of Morwen asleep a top her papers. I bottle of ink sat in a precarious position on the edge of her desk while I quill rested beside her right hand, its point digging into the wood and staining it with a circle of black. Glorfindel sighed and approached the desk. He brushed back Morwen's hair and let a soft laugh escape his mouth at her state. An obsessive need to find an answer was a trait Glorfindel was familiar with in regards to councilors. He pushed out her chair with a gentle hand, his eyes caught by the object clutched in Morwen's hands.  
Her grip was tight on a leather bound volume, nails digging into the cover, and even Glorfindel could not break the hold. Shrugging, Glorfindel picked Morwen up, mindful of her need to rest, and carried her to his room. The door, happy its desire was fulfilled, convinced the draft from the window to close the open portal.

Glorfindel placed Morwen on his bed, amused that she still had not stirred awake with all the movement and maneuvering it took to get her here. Throughout it all the volume stayed in her hands, as if the work itself was more precious than anything she had ever held. Glorfindel left her to rest as he prepared for the night. Glorfindel took off his scabbard and propped his sword against the wall. In the mindless manner of routine, he pulled knives and daggers from hidden places, (under the collar of his outer coat, in his boots, concealed on his hops, in his sleeves, a lightweight but deadly blade nestled in his hair), and placed them on the dresser. With each movement in preparation for rest, a glance was placed on the book in Morwen's hands. The book was familiar and yet Glorfindel could not place it in his memory. The gold-leaf of the title had worn off long ago and the binding of the book offered no clue to its origins, except that it was quite old. Glorfindel sat down, pulling open the buttons of his under shirt and pulling out the chair with a concealed vessel of poison without sparing a second thought to the sure death in his hands, and wondered if a volume of Penlod's lore managed to survive the destruction of their city and was copied in the subsequent centuries. He tugged off his boots and walked over to the bed, settling himself beside Morwen. With gentle fingers and soft kisses, he coaxed the book from her hands.

_**The words of Penlod the Wise, transcribed from the original text by Erestor, son of Sailasírë, in the 25th year of the Second Age of Arda.**_

_I leave this to my son, Sailasírë, and my son's family, in the earnest and desperate hope that our history and our words will be passed down through the generations. Idril worries and while some of my comrades may deride her claims of a bleak future, I cannot so easily dismiss her visions. A mortal man now dwells in the Hidden City and this, more than anything, has spurned me to write our history. This is the first and while not my history, for a large part, and not my story to tell, I doubt the elves of whom I shall write will leave to tell their own tales. You see, they are warriors, the brave and noble kind. The kind who make vows for all time and mean it. The kind who put duty above their own selfish desire. The kind who can, and have, followed a leader blindly into the abyss and who, out of loyalty, love, and affection, stay at the leader's side even when they know better. I am not so brave and noble as them; I have not the will to stay in this city much longer when my desire to see my dear Sailasírë outweighs any bond I once felt for the elf on the throne. _

_  
That is not to say they are without their faults. Ecthelion often loses himself in thought and Glorfindel is anything but a patient elf. They suffer from pride just like any elf. They do believe that sometimes the best way to solve a fight is with fists, feet, or knives. Despite their faults, perhaps even because of them, I feel the need to write their story. _

_  
It begins, as lifelong friendships often do, with their parents. _

Liru and Artuo stood over the cradles which housed their sons, pondering how such loud infants could be so peaceful in rest.

"Has Vanima already changed your son's name?" Liru asked.

Artuo nodded, "She feels Glorfindel is more fitting, though I still say his hair could change."

Liru cast a skeptical glance to his friend's golden hair, similar to his wife and their equally fair son. "I fear, Artuo, that would be as likely as my son's hair turning light."

Artuo fingered a soft black curl, smiling as Ecthelion batted the finger away with a sleep-addled fist. "Ecthelion, is it?" Artuo asked. "Such modern names for our sons."

"Artanis claims it is only right to follow the changing trends. Our sons will live in a world much different from our own." Liru murmured. "I worry for them."

"I do not." Artuo said. "Look at them," he whispered, eyes beaming with pride, "they can handle anything."

"To be fair," Liru said, "I see nothing wrong with Alcarin."

"As I see Lindalo as a fitting name for your son." Artuo said. "You know how Vanima is, though, always eager to show tolerance for the new people and languages among us."

"Your wife does have a love for the unfamiliar." Liru agreed. "Vanima has always been one for adventure."

Artuo smiled and clasped Liru's shoulder, "Cousin, I believe you were the first of your family to wander out into the unknown. And did you not find Artanis there?"

"I did, indeed." Liru agreed. "Alas, I found you as well."

"Someone needed to defend my Artanis' virtue." Artuo said.

Liru's smile was soft, his dark eyes warm, as he said, "Ah, yes, but she is my Artanis now."

"So much as anyone could claim ownership over her." Artuo said.

"Not ownership, more mutual possession and now with a small bundle of.." Liru's words stopped as Ecthelion, formerly known as Lindalo, grabbed hold of his father's hair.

"I believe the word you are searching for is 'joy.'" Artuo supplied while he lauded over his own son's ability to be quiet and calm and not pull on hair.

"Pain is more fitting." Liru gasped as he detached the small fist from his hair. His smile was wide and blinding, "Did you see that grip?" he asked Artuo. "I have quite the sword master."

Artuo nodded and pressed a kiss to Glorfindel's forehead. His still bruised fingers from yesterday's elven infant death-grip told him his son would also be good as a swordsman, or at a craft which involved strong and steady hands.

It did not matter much to Artuo which path Glorfindel followed. His son was capable of anything.

Glorfindel stopped his reading and breathed in slow patterns. It had been decades since he had spoken the names of his parents in anything but brief passing and a whole other lifetime since he was surrounded by people who knew them. Ecthelion, and his parents, were Glorfindel's family, or rather, had been. Even in his second life, they were there at his parent's side, helping to raise him, to shape and mold him again. When the nightmares hit, the terrifying memories of a harsh life lived and done, Liru and Artanis were with him. Artanis had whispered sweet stories in his ear while Liru played soothing songs on his flute until Glorfindel's birth parents returned.

Glorfindel spared a look for Morwen. Still lost in her sleep, Glorfindel turned back to the book, smiling at the familiar handwriting of Erestor combined with the familiar writing style of Penlod, meshing together Glorfindel's lives in their mixture of ink and paper.

_  
The children grew as elflings of the time did. They were too far removed to know the true darkness of war, the true lust for blood and battle that would come with their older years. They were tempted by whispers of a land beyond the sea; heard tales from relatives of wonders that laid beyond the boundaries of their still growing home. There were tales of wealth and gold as grand as those in Finarfin's palace, even more knowledge to be gained as they traveled further into the abyss. _

_  
The young males were curious and eager to know of the world outside their own. Their parents did not raise them to be children who did not question. Among that group, those families especially, discussion and understanding were essential to the way of life. It is something I believe made both Ecthelion and Glorfindel such great teachers and leaders, this willingness to explain why something was wrong but not before showing how it was wrong and what the consequences were. To this day Glorfindel still loses his patience with the hasty actions of a young warrior, even when Glorfindel's own actions can be known for lacking a bit of strategic planning. Elves old and young fear Ecthelion's disappointment more than his wrath. _

_  
Both will tell you they were blessed to be raised by parents who cared enough to let them fall, to let them break but also cared enough to stand by their side and let them heal.  
They were allowed to be elflings, but were held responsible for their actions. They were loved, but they were also allowed to grow. They survived the years of adolescence where lessons were learned more by broken bones and deep scratches than by near-misses and the personal caution. With the bruises and the blood came the honing of the battle-ready instincts_

The blisters hurt worse than the bruises. All the years of sitting at his mother's side made his hands soft and learning how to work sword and knife hilts was awkward for him. Ecthelion was not suited to being awkward at anything other than personal interaction.

Glorfindel, typical for him, took to the sword as he had taken to the carving knives and whittling tools.

Ecthelion was only too glad that he was not being taught the sword in a public place by his own father, with all the other children around to see him scolded and corrected. Artuo was a father-figure, but Ecthelion had grown used to his words of instruction.

He smelled daffodils and looked up to find Vanima ready with a wet cloth.

"Place this over the cut." Vanima said, her voice soothing as always. To Ecthelion, Vanima's voice was equal to that of the Valar's in beauty. His father played the flute with heart and passion and his mother sang with skill unrivaled, but Vanima's voice always reminded Ecthelion of home.

"You were distracted." Vanima said as she tied the cloth around his hand. There was no reproach in her words, just truth.

"I saw something." Ecthelion said.

"Did you?" Vanima asked as she began to pull twigs and leaves from his hair. "Was it a bird? A cloud? A rabbit?"

"It was dark." Ecthelion admitted. "And it wasn't here. I don't know where it was. I could hear water in the background. I saw gates and fire."

Vanima's warm hand grasped Ecthelion's chin. Ecthelion did not flinch as she stared into his eyes, studied him, stripped him bare of all childish imagination and pretense.

"You saw this?" Vanima asked.

Ecthelion nodded, even with the tight hold on his chin, "I did."

Vanima nodded and let his face go. She patted his head and sat back. "Then remember it. Learn from it. Do not disregard the warning."

"The warning?" Ecthelion asked.

"Darkness and fire do not bring good tidings, Ecthelion." Vanima said.

"Right." Ecthelion murmured. He tugged on a loose string and tried to ignore the sounds of the boys fighting outside. There was a new one among the group, Rog, who was quick and his attack and daring to the point of terror. Artuo called him "spirited." Ecthelion's father called the boy "an injury waiting to happen to someone else."

"How is Glorfindel?" Ecthelion asked, remembering his manners.

Vanima smiled. "Still bemoaning the injustice of our cruel world. The death of his turtle one year and then his new pet tries to kill him the next."

"The horse did not try to kill him." Ecthelion scoffed. "If he would only learn not to ride so fast he would not get so injured when the horse comes to its inevitable stop."

"Your father said much the same thing." Vanima replied, a wide smile on her face. "I agree with you both, but you know Glorfindel, no horse is ever fast enough, no cliff high enough, no opponent skilled enough in his own age-group." Vanima glanced at Ecthelion, "Besides you."

Ecthelion shook his head, "I get distracted."

"Yet you still have enough skill and instinct to keep your distraction from hurting your friends. That is a skill it takes many years to master. It is a fight against your momentum, a force of nature pulling you one way. There are elves much older than you who still do not know how to pull back before injuring another. You chose to take the injury yourself, Ecthelion, and that is the sign of a good leader and of an elf comfortable with his own sword." Vanima stood, the fabric of her dress whispering against the chair. "Come let us go see the young golden one with the bandaged ribs."

Ecthelion stood and followed. "He will mock me for my wound."

Vanima laughed. "Ecthelion, Glorfindel will add his absence as witness to such an event to the long list of things unfair about the world."

Glorfindel closed the book for a moment and stood. He walked over to the balcony and let his eyes wander to the training grounds. He was so naïve then, to think that the number of elves his father trained in the way of the sword was large. Artuo had trained 30 at most. The smallest group Glorfindel ever had to instruct was 200. The young elves learning the sword now were raised on tales of warriors, not artisans, and desired to be bards of war rather than of peace, for that was their life. Battles were still rare here, but ambushes and skirmishes were as common as the dawn.

Glorfindel turned back to Morwen and noted the lines of worry that had started to form on her still young face. She was not the only one to develop such signs of ageing. Elladan and Elrohir were more elf than man by their bloodlines, but lines of age and the beards which didn't from on elves younger than Cirdan had been on the twin's bodies for years. Lindir's hair was more white than golden these days, and Glorfindel doubted it was the bleach of the sun. The elves here, they were so much older.

His eyes fell again to the book. So far Penlod had recounted the happy tales of youthful days and Glorfindel wondered if he knew what happened. The disapproval that fell from his parents when he decided to follow his heart that first time. Glorfindel never spoke of it but Ecthelion often had to, to explain to his sister what brought them there. It was a dark time of his past.

Glorfindel picked the book up again and thumbed through the pages, stopping as his eyes caught the illustration of elven funeral rites.

_When Ecthelion was a few decades into majority, and his sister still far from her own, tragedy struck. _

_  
The rains of the Valar are often soft, mere mist over the grasses. Every few decades the rains turn into floods, a renewal needed for the soil and the land. Each time elves, animals and houses are swept away and each time the elves rebuild. _

_  
They are called the Undying Lands, but much like any name, it is not a complete truth. Animals die for food. Flowers die for the seasons. Elves die at birth, or from mourning, or from any other array of things that plague such a large race._

_  
Yes, even in the Undying Lands there is death. Death is not something to be controlled, to be told where to go and who to take, it decides on its own. _

_  
Death came to Ecthelion's family in the way of water. Artanis and Liru were trying to save some elves in the lowlands but the currents were too fast. They were pulled under and Ecthelion…..Ecthelion became a wholly different elf. As did Glorfindel._

_  
Water, and its ever-changing flow, sent Ecthelion and Glorfindel from their familiar homes._

Glorfindel sniffed the sitting-room of Ecthelion's mother, Artanis. It always smelt of lavender and sandal-wood, raw cotton and pumice stones. Ripped tunics held their place beside blanks books and loose pages. There was still an ink spot on the floor from an eventful game of ball all those decades ago and the smooth wood of the room's walls still bore the carvings of bored elflings on a rainy day.

Over the years Glorfindel had learned many things in this room. In the corner nearest the door was the tall harp, crafted from his father's own hands and the bane of all Glorfindel's music lessons. The tin of salve still rested beside it to soothe chapped and bruised fingers.

Liru's sitting room was far different, with a large glass window as the ceiling and shelves of flutes on the wall. Liru spent hours making flutes, from wood and metal, even stone. He tested each and every one; preferred to keep the imperfect models and give the flawless ones away to children with dirt-streaked faces and dirty hands. He never sold his creations, always gave them away, stating the sounds of the flutes playing were enough of a reward for him. Glorfindel owned his fair share of Liru's flutes, had played each one at least once.

This was his home as much as his own. The lintels held the progressive marks of his height and the rooms bared the objects of his whittling.

He had stood at the doorway on the night of a great storm as Artanis brought Minuialeth into the world, the babe screaming as loud as the wind and equally as stubborn and rushed.

If Glorfindel listened he could still hear Liru's music and Artanis' laughter. He could still feel them here, watching over their home and their children.

Glorfindel's parents refused to pack the house up, insisted both Liru and Artanis would return to their home in the future. Glorfindel did not plan to keep his life waiting. If two of his parents could be swept away by water than any of them could fall victim to death at any moment.

There was too much Glorfindel wanted to see, too many people he wanted to follow. Turgon, a distant relative, was leading forces in the East to battle the unrest and even though he defied the Valar with his actions, Glorfindel could understand his anger and his frustration.

Ecthelion felt it too. So they were leaving, Rog with them, and Minuialeth to be raised under all their watchful eyes. Ecthelion had to leave here, Glorfindel knew, for all the memories were destroying him, slowly, but doing it nonetheless.

This did not feel like home anymore.

Ecthelion ran graceful fingers over the strong lines of the loom in the main room of Glorfindel's house. The home was a favorite of the local children, overflowing with secret items and toys and treasures. Every child who learned the sword from Artuo had sat in this room and drank a cool glass of ginger tea and ate one of Vanima's buttery cookies and found themselves pondering just how many books that shelf in the corner held. Ecthelion had spent hours studying the inscriptions on Artuo's sword and Vanima's crowns. His first musical performance took places in this room on a humid summer night when only the memory of touch allowed him to play as the candles burned out to keep away the moths.

He did not wish to defy and disappoint them, these parents of his heart, but Ecthelion knew his path lay in a different land.

"Why must you leave?" Vanima asked, her voice full of the tears she would not shed, not for the living.

"You told me, once, to remember and learn from my dreams." Ecthelion replied.

"A dream is leading you into exile." Vanima stated.

"Then that is where I, and Glorfindel, are meant to be." Ecthelion answered.

"And Minuialeth? What of her fate?"

"Would you have me leave my sister behind and without any blood family?" Ecthelion asked, his anger rising.

"Calm yourself." Vanima ordered. "I would not ask such a thing of you. Yet even you must recognize the severe consequences of your actions-"

"Will you disown us when we leave?" Ecthelion asked. "Will you curse our names? Forget us? Makes us dead in your heart?"

"Of course not." Vanima spat.

"Then do not ask us to change our course again. Support us while we are still here. Stay with us while you still can. Do not waste the weeks on futile arguments. We are leaving."

Vanima nodded. "Of course you are. I tell this to you because I know Glorfindel is more belligerent these days than a careful listener. Follow Turgon, for he is a good elf, but be mindful of his arrogance. If you must go into exile, do not do it so you can never return."

But they never did return, not together. Ecthelion fell to water, as did Minuialeth. Artanis and Liru were reborn quickly due to their ever pure souls and their nature-related deaths. Ages later and he still had not seen Ecthelion or Minuialeth again and sometimes, Glorfindel wondered, if he ever would.

His eyes feel to Penlod's words again. Erestor's penmanship was exquisite but Penlod's writing had started to grow rushed and erratic. A few passages caught Glorfindel's eye as he thumbed through the pages.

_  
I met both of the elves when they were still awkward, between the young elves they were and what they would become. Ecthelion was still more drawn inside himself at the time, far from the impressive figure he would cut in the following centuries. _

Ecthelion did become the formidable Guardian of the Gate and Glorfindel was not too arrogant to admit there was once a time where his body was awkward. Idril always said he grew into his shoulders but Glorfindel spent centuries after his majority arguing with other elves that he was, indeed, an adult.

Glorfindel laughed as he read Penlod's passage on first loves. Ecthelion and Glorfindel both had spent their years in Gondolin dodging betrothals and forced courtships, insisting they really were happy with their single states.

_  
First loves are not so common for elves as we are more inclined to first and only loves. For those of us who shipped off to the unknown with Turgon, it was not so common. Our defiance of the Valar already showed our habit for putting aside the traditions to follow our own paths. It only got worse when Gondolin was created and our walls were raised and closed. There was a need for a younger generation, staying in keeping with kinship laws, and more than a few blind eyes turned to children created out of trysts. Such children normally found a home under Rog's ruling but Glorfindel and Ecthelion both opened up their doors to the so-called orphan children. With no blood children of their own to fill their houses, Glorfindel and Ecthelion relied on relatives and those they declared members of their houses and families to keep the bloodlines. Who knows how long our city will remain closed off from visitors and the other realms? I, at least, sit secure in the knowledge that my own family lives in Arda beyond the seven gates. _

_  
Where was I? I forget all my years of discipline and focus as I think of what I am to leave behind. I will miss my friends here, my house, my people, but I know the only end I will find here is not the one I desire. _

_  
First loves. _

_  
Glorfindel, he cares for many but loves few and trusts even less. I think he has been in love before, of course, it always ends in tragedy for him. I am still convinced, though he has never confessed such things, that his love for Idril ran deeper than that for the sister of his king and friend. There were rumors about a possible relationship with Minuialeth but all of us who know them laugh in the face of such a thing. Glorfindel could never feel for an elf he has near-on raised, much less the sister of what is his form of a brother. _

_  
Rog has always said that the day they both wed is the day Time stops. I believe that will be the day when Rog lets his own daughter marry. _

Rog never did get to see that day. One of the first of Gondolin to fall but not without taking a score of the enemy with him.

Glorfindel blinked in surprise as a pillow made contact with head. He raised his eyes from the book to meet the bemused gaze of Morwen.

"Have you gone deaf?" She asked.

Glorfindel tried to recall hearing Morwen's voice in the last few moments and said, "I am not certain?"

"Oh dear, your memory's begun failing, hasn't it?" Morwen asked. "Erestor always said re-birth so soon causes damage to the mind."

"I'll have you know I was properly damaged long before the Valar called me back into service." Glorfindel retorted. He held up the book in his hands, "If you've been reading this, than you know just how much."

"I just finished your war journals." Morwen said. "I wanted another's account of that time. I'd not yet started the work you have clutched in your hands."

Glorfindel stood up and walked over to the bed. He sat behind Morwen with the book in his lap, his fingers began to loosen her tangled plaits. "Your door let me into the office, you were sleeping with this book clutched in your own hands."

"Glorfindel," Morwen sighed, "for the last time, the door is dead wood and not alive."

"Yet you scream at any who dare scratch it." Glorfindel murmured.

"A door should not be so mistreated just because it is dead wood. It is a door, a guard, a partition, it should receive respect from any and all who approach it."

Morwen sounded so serious Glorfindel could do nothing but laugh. He placed the book in her resting hands. "I suppose I should give this back to you." He said.

Morwen turned, placing the book beside him, and said, "Keep it."

"You do not wish to read about my past.?" Glorfindel asked.

Her smile was vague but her eyes were open. "Some things should be told and heard rather than read."

Glorfindel nodded, "Yes, some need to." He stretched placing the book on the beside table. Lying across the bed, he pulled Morwen beside him, fingers resting on the familiar curves of her body. "Did I ever tell you of the time my first horse broke my ribs?"

Morwen nodded, "Many times and it was your only fault with riding the horse that fast."

"I was not.." Glorfindel stopped as he felt Morwen's laughter against his side. "It was unfair." Glorfindel insisted.

"You survived." Morwen said.

"Barely." Glorfindel muttered.

Morwen pinched his side. "Tell me something you want to share."

"The first time Liru, that's Ecthelion's father, let us get in the cups, so to speak, we were so sick our sounds scared the cows." Glorfindel said as he began to tell a story Penlod had, mercifully, not written down in his account.

_I love both of those elves for every flaw they carry and wear as proud as their titles and ranks. They strive to be nothing other than themselves and while I may criticize them for their own paths, I admire them for the courage to do what they feel is best with their lives. I can only hope that as my day of departure from this city grows closer, I too will have the courage to live for my own will, my own desire and my own family._

_  
Now I put this book down and lock these tales away. It is time to prepare for the day, for tomorrow is our Mid-summer festival, the most sacred day of Gondolin. _

_  
I hope, my son, you find comfort in these tales and know more of the elves you viewed as fools and harsh task-masters. They had their reasons, just as you have your own._

_  
I love you, Sailasírë,, as deeply as a father can love a child and I hope you will understand soon my own decisions in life._

-Penlod the Wise of Gondolin in the year Five-hundred and ten.

* * *

Thanks: Barb, thank you very much for your kind words in regards to this set of one-shots and my other stories. I'm so glad you enjoyed them! I hope I can update more frequently if real life is kind so there are more stories for you (hopefully) to enjoy. 

In the hope she sees this: Amisara, thank you for your reviews! I'd like to give you a more detailed (and my traditional rambling) reply but um..yeah. Thank you for your words, especially about the personalities of the elves, as it is something I try to make distinct. LoL ended so abrupt for two reasons 1) Mourning Song was already done and 2) Well the original ending got pushed to the end of the story-arc. I wanted the ending to be final for LoL, a distinct mark between what was and what was to come.


End file.
